ChanBaek Series (Sent to CIC)
by Azova10
Summary: [Story 5: The Words On The Tip Of My Tongue] Bungkamnya Chanyeol bukan karena dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol cemburu, teramat cemburu malahan, pada kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, termasuk ketika dia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya di tangga darurat sekolah. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **MEANINGLESS DISTANCE**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: FF ini bukan bagian dari event FWC, tapi FF untuk CIC Challenge. Tadinya FF ini akan dijadikan angst, tapi entah kenapa saya berubah pikiran. FYI, huruf miring (italic) untuk kejadian masa lalu dan huruf normal untuk kejadian masa kini. Last but not least, hope you like it and enjoy~**

 **Summary : Baekhyun merasa kesibukan Chanyeol menciptakan jarak di antara hubungan mereka. Selalu tidak ada waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bertemu, dan tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mengatasi hal tersebut selain memakluminya. Namun pemikiran itu berhasil dipatahkan ketika ia menemukan kejutan dari Chanyeol di perpustakaan.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada jajaran buku di sekitar rak, dengan telunjuk yang menelaah setiap judul buku-buku tersebut. Ia sedang di dalam perpustakaan kampus, mencari buku referensi untuk tugas dari Prof. Lee. Tugas ini memang dikumpulkan seminggu lagi, tapi selagi ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ia ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk mengerjakannya. Namun baru lima belas menit berlalu, sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut pria mungil itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, pertanda kesal karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan. Well, memang ada beberapa buku yang cocok (Baekhyun sudah mencarinya di komputer perpustakaan), tapi buku-buku itu sedang dipinjam oleh orang lain. Padahal setengah jam yang lalu, ia sudah berapi-api untuk mengerjakannya. Tapi jika keadaannya begini, hilang sudah mood-nya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya begitu ia duduk di salah kursi di meja perpustakaan. Jemari lentiknya bermain layar sentuh ponselnya –mengetikkanpassword– yang kemudian menampilkan sebuah wallpaper dirinya bersama seorang pria tampan berambut hitam. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi dengan telinga yang sering Baekhyun sebut mirip Dobbi itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Jika dilihat dari foto, Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran yang keluar dari sebuah dongeng, bukan? Tapi percayalah, dia tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ada yang menyebut Chanyeol sempurna. Well, Chanyeol memang memiliki kelebihan yang banyak –selain kalsium dalam tubuhnya. Ia seorang pria yang lucu, pintar dalam hal pelajaran juga bermain musik, dan ia cukup romantis. TAPI, ia juga seorang yang pencemburu, SANGAT pencemburu. Astaga, kalian tidak akan mau tahu seberapa pencemburunya seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tak hanya akan cemburu pada setiap pria dan wanita yang dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi juga pada setiap barang yang Baekhyun sukai –termasuk i-pad-nya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tetap menyukainya, pria mungil itu sendiri bingung. Dan pertemuan pertama mereka bahkan terbilang..yah..sedikit aneh. Baekhyun ingat betul kejadian itu. Itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu di musim panas ketika Baekhyun masih semester satu.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol berawal ketika pria mungil itu diajak paksa oleh Jongdae ke pesta temannya (Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingat siapa). Well, itu hanya pesta acak yang diadakan mahasiswa maniak pesta dengan tujuan bersenang-senang. Baekhyun awalnya menolak dengan alasan ia tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang bahkan ia tak kenal, tapi itu seolah tidak menghentikan pria berwajah kotak itu untuk menarik sahabatnya ke pesta tersebut. Namun bukannya menemani Baekhyun yang tak kenal siapapun di pesta itu, Jongdae malah meninggalkannya karena teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa incaran Jongdae datang ke pesta itu juga. Jadi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri tanpa Jongdae. Maka pria mungil itupun memilih segelas wiski sebagai penghibur diri seraya menyibukkan matanya dengan melihat orang-orang di hadapannya yang meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti irama dari lagu yang dimainkan DJ. Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika rasa bosan hinggap di dirinya. Tak sesekali pula pria mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jongdae, berharap sahabatnya melihat raut kebosanan Baekhyun sehingga Jongdae bisa membiarkannya pulang duluan. Tapi sialnya, hidung pria berwajah kotak itu tak kunjung terlihat. Alhasil, sebuah helaan napas yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya terdengar kembali dari mulut Baekhyun._

 _Di saat Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan lamunan dirinya yang berbaring di sofa dengan semangkuk es krim strawberry kesukaannya jika ia tidak sedang berada di pesta asing itu, sesosok tinggi berhasil meleburkan lamunan tersebut. Pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu juga memegang sebuah gelas berisikan minuman alkohol. Baekhyun bertaruh itu vodka bila dilihat dari warnanya. Pria tinggi itu duduk sekitar satu meter di sebelah kanan Baekhyun –tepat di depan meja bar, tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menatap orang-orang yang tengah menari. Mata bulat pria tinggi itu juga menampilkan sebuah rasa bosan yang kentara. Apakah dia salah satu teman Jongdae? Tapi pria tinggi itu tidak terlihat seperti teman-teman Jongdae lainnya yang tengah bersenang-senang. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa pria tinggi di sebelahnya juga bernasib sama dengannya, tidak mengenal siapapun di pesta ini dan berakhir di meja bar. Hm, cukup lucu. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari pria tinggi itu. Dan tanpa sebuah peringatan atau apapun, pria tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tentu saja terkejut, jadi dengan cepat ia alihkan wajahnya, bersikap senormal mungkin meski kedua pipinya memerah karena ketahuan menatap orang asing terlalu intens. Baekhyun mengira ia akan ditegur oleh pria tinggi itu atau setidaknya ditatap aneh olehnya, tapi yang terjadi begitu mengejutkan. Pria tinggi itu terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi bingungnya._

" _Hai~" Pria tinggi itu menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman tampan. Baekhyun tahu itu aneh untuk menyebut senyuman pria tinggi ini manis, tapi sungguh matanya masih baik-baik saja. Jadi, ya, Baekhyun benar-benar mengambil kesimpulan bahwa senyuman pria asing ini memang sangat manis._

" _Tidak bergabung bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya pria tinggi itu karena Baekhyun tak menjawab sapaannya tadi._

 _Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk seraya menggeleng pelan. "Mereka bukan teman-temanku. Jongdae menarikku paksa ke pesta ini, jadi.." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya, tak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Pria tinggi itu tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Well, kau bukan satu-satunya yang ditarik paksa. Kau lihat pria tinggi berambut pirang di sebelah sana?" Ia menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang di lantai dansa. Baekhyun merespon dengan mengangguk. "Itu sepupuku, dia yang mengadakan pesta ini dan aku ditarik kemari setelah ia menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya. Sekedar informasi, tatapan memelasnya adalah satu di antara banyak hal paling menggelikan di dunia."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh karena ucapan pria tinggi itu. Well, dari nada bicaranya, pria tinggi itu sepertinya memiliki jalan pikir yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu juga tidak bisa membayangkan tatapan memelas sepupu pria bertelinga lebar ini. Pasti akan terlihat menggelikan karena wajah sepupunya itu benar-benar seperti ketua geng._

" _Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Pria tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis lagi pada Baekhyun seraya bertanya, "Kau?"_

 _Mata Baekhyun melengkung cantik bagai bulan sabit. Ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol seraya berkata, "Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

Well, tidak buruk, bukan? Maksudnya, itu bukan pertemuan yang baik –Baekhyun akui, tapi itu juga tidak buruk. Teringat hal itu, Baekhyun –tanpa sadar– mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Well, ia selalu begitu setiap kali teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, dan ia akan berakhir dengan pikiran 'ya, pertemuan itu tidak terlalu buruk', lalu mengirimi pria tinggi itu sebuah pesan singkat berisikan 'kau dimana?' (yang artinya ia sedang merindukan Chanyeol). Hal ini ia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada kekasih bertelinga lebarnya. Ya, Chanyeol telah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun selama setahun.Dua bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian disambut dengan suka cita oleh pria mungil tersebut. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah memasuki bulan keempat belas semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran.

Well, mungkin jika bukan karena jumlah pertemuan mereka yang kian bertambah semenjak bertemu di pesta itu, Baekhyun pikir rasa cinta itu tidak akan pernah ada.Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, pada awalnya berencana untuk menganggap pertemuan mereka sebagai angin lalu. Namun entah ada apa dengan dunia ini, mereka kembali dipertemukan dua hari kedua mereka kembali terjadi dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan, tepatnya di toko bunga yang Yoora –Noona-nya Chanyeol– kelola. Saat itu, Baekhyun membutuhkan bunga untuk mengisi kekosongan meja ruang tamu di apartemennya (dan Jongdae). Pria mungil itu kalah suit, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke toko bunga setelah membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Dan siapa sangka ia akan bertemu Chanyeol disana?

.

.

.

" _Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Well, toko bunga ini milik Noona-ku, jadi aku mengambil peran untuk mengelolanya juga." sahut Chanyeol. "Bunga apa yang kau inginkan? Apa ini untuk seseorang yang spesial?" godanya, dan Baekhyun terkekeh._

" _Tidak. Ini untuk meja ruang tamu. Aku sedang tidak menjalin kasih dengan siapapun."_

 _Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan mimik bingung. "Hm..itu aneh."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apanya?"_

" _Pria semanis kau tidak memiliki kekasih? Itu jelas sangat aneh."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus dengan pipi sedikit merona. "Apa kau selalu menggoda pelangganmu? Kau terdengar tidak canggung mengatakannya."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. "Mungkin karena saat ini aku berkata jujur."_

 _Dan Baekhyun merona parah setelahnya._

" _Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan bunga tulip untukmu. Musim ini bunganya sangat indah, kau pasti suka." kata Chanyeol seraya berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun, meninggalkan sebuah debaran aneh di jantung pria mungil itu._

.

.

.

Manis? Cheesy? Katakan saja begitu karena keduanya memang benar, Baekhyun juga tidak akan mengelaknya. Saat itu, Baekhyun tidak menyangkaakan bertemu Chanyeol di toko yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi,mereka kembali bertemu keesokan harinya di perpustakaan kampussecara tidak sengaja. Tak disangka keduanya mengemban ilmu di kampus yang sama, hanya berbeda fakultas. Dan sejak saat itulah, keduanya jadi dekat satu sama lain. Chanyeol menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Dan seperti yang telah diceritakan, Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun beberapa minggu kemudian, tepatnya dua bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Pernyataan cinta itu tak pernah dilupakan oleh keduanya, dimana Chanyeol memberikan rangkaian bunga terbaiknya (mawar merah berhiaskan baby's breath) pada Baekhyun –yang kemudian berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun merona parah seperti mawar merah pemberian Chanyeol. Well, Baekhyun memang bukan tipe pria yang menyukai bunga, tapi jika itu dari Chanyeol, ia pasti akan -ngomong soal bunga, Chanyeol juga selalumemberikan Baekhyun setangkai bunga ketika pria mungil itu sedang marah atau kesal padanya. Khusus untuk acara tertentu, Chanyeolakanmemberinya rangkaian bunga terbaiknya(seperti di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun dan hari jadi mereka), dan itu selalu berhasil membuat pipi si mungil bersemu.

"Aish, kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun, mendapati aplikasi pesan di ponselnya tak menunjukkan pesan baru dari kekasih tingginya. Kerucutan bibir menjadi hasil kekesalannya. Pikirnya, Chanyeol pasti meninggalkan ponselnya lagi di dalam tas-nya dalam keadaan getar. Kalau sudah begini, pesan Baekhyun pasti akan dibalas satu atau dua jam kemudian, atau jika Chanyeol sempat, ia akan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun dan minta maaf. Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol karena ia tahu benar kesibukan Chanyeol-lahyang membuat mereka tak bisa berhubungan seintens dulu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang,kepalanya terkulai di atas meja dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya –menunjuk wallpaper wajah Chanyeol seolah sedang menyalurkan kekesalannya disana. Beberapa detik seperti itu, dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Sial. Semakin ia melihat wallpaper wajah Chanyeol, semakin ia merindukannya. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan di antara itu semua adalah ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk meredakan kerinduannya selain menunggu balasan pesan Chanyeol sambil memandangi wallpaper pria tinggi itu. Satu hembusan napas yang terdengar berat kembali terdengar. Baekhyun mulai berpikir ia terlihat seperti orang depresi atau orang bertepuk sebelah tangan hanya karena menunggu balasan pesan dari Chanyeol. Pria mungil itupun memutuskan untuk tidak memerhatikan ponselnya terus-terusan, dan mulai mencari kesibukan lain.

Mata Baekhyun memandang sekitarnya, tepatnya pada beberapa mahasiswa di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan cukup ramai hari ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah senior Baekhyun yang sudah tingkat tiga dan empat. Mereka terlihat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop mereka. Tepat di sebelah laptop-laptop itu, ada beberapa buku perpustakaan (beberapanya masih belum dibuka dan yang lainnya sudah terbuka). Apakah mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen juga? Baekhyun bertaruh tugas-tugas mereka jauh lebih sulit dan lebih banyak daripada miliknya. Pria mungil itu berpikir apakah ia juga akan sesibuk mereka kelak jika ia sudah naik tingkat? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing duluan. Well, Baekhyun memang termasuk mahasiswa dengan kepintaran biasa-biasa saja, jadi ia memiliki kesulitan di beberapa mata kuliah. Tidak seperti Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu cepat dalam menyerap materi setiap mata kuliah, jadi Baekhyun sering kali meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajarkannya materi yang ia tidak mengerti. Meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan memencet hidung Baekhyun dengan keras jika pria mungil itu terus-terusan membuat kesalahan atau tak kunjung mengerti akan penjelasannya. Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang guru yang penyabar.

.

.

.

 _Perpustakaan kampus di hari Jumat itu terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa disana dan dua orang penjaga perpustakaan. Mereka nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, membaca buku dan mengetik sesuatu di laptop masing-masing. Tidak ada suara ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat empat puluh menit, yang artinya perpustakaan akan tutup dua puluh menit lagi. Namun itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Keheningan itu pecah ketika suara erangan yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah meja perpustakaan paling pojok. Semua pasang mata sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menatap tajam seorang pria mungil dan pria tinggi yang membuat kegaduhan di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Si mungil itu –Baekhyun– menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali seraya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada orang-orang di dalam perpustakaan, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi –Chanyeol– cuek-cuek saja karena masih kesal pada yang lebih pendek. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan menatap tajam kekasih tiang listriknya._

" _Gara-gara kau, aku jadi kena batunya." keluh Baekhyun._

" _Itu salahmu sendiri, Baek." Chanyeol membela diri, tapi itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal padanya._

" _Kau yang memencet hidungku, bodoh!" Baekhyun protes dengan suara ditahan agar tidak terlalu keras. Namun protesan itu justru mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Chanyeol._

" _Kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak akan memencet hidungmu, bodoh. Coba lihat ini," Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa kesalahan Baekhyun di laptop-nya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menggunakan 'use' dan 'distribute' di kalimat pasif? Itu semua kata kerja bentuk pertama, Baek."_

" _Ya, ya, aku lupa." Baekhyun menjawab asal-asalan dengan intonasi jengkel._

" _Yak, ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk SMA. Kenapa kau sudah lupa? Kau itu baru saja lulus SMA, bodoh." Chanyeol tak mau kalah, membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel. Mata pria mungil itu menatap ke arah lain, bibirnyayang mengerucut menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas._

" _Ada banyak hal yang harus kuingat selain pelajaran bahasa Inggris, tiang listrik."_

" _Aku dengar itu, Baek." Chanyeol berkata datar. Ia menyodorkan kembali laptop Baekhyun ke hadapan pria mungil itu. "Perbaiki yang kutandai."_

 _Dengan perasaan kesal, Baekhyun ambil kembali laptop-nya untuk memperbaiki grammar error dalam artikel bahasa Inggrisnya. Dalam hati, pria mungil itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pernah berpikir bahwa meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugasnya adalah ide yang bagus. Well, ia tarik kembali semua kata-katanya itu. Chanyeol memang pintar, tapi ia BUKAN guru yang baik. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berharap Chanyeol akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas membuat artikel bahasa Inggris selayaknya seorang kekasih yang baik, tapi semua itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya. Pria tinggi itu justru memencet hidung Baekhyun sampai memerah saat ia melakukan kesalahan, dan jangan lupakan sindiran menyebalkannya itu. Ugh, Baekhyun ingin menarik telinga Chanyeol sekarang juga supaya itu bertambah lebar. Baekhyun bersumpah jika Chanyeol memencet hidungnya lagi, ia akan mogok bicara padanya._

" _Sudah." Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan laptop-nya pada Chanyeol untuk diperiksa. Well, meskipun masih jengkel pada kekasihnya, tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa ia gugup kalau-kalau ia melakukan kesalahan lagi._

 _Namun ternyata tidak._

 _Semua tercetak jelas di senyum kepuasan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini, tapi ia harus memastikannya dulu. Maka, pria mungil itupun bertanya, "Apa semuanya sudah benar?"_

 _Bukannya kalimat atau anggukan yang Baekhyun dapat, melainkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Dan itu sangat tiba-tiba sampai si mungil melotot tak percaya. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol justru tersenyum bocah padanya._

" _Well done~" Chanyeol berkata bangga, dan Baekhyun merona setelahnya. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Chanyeol sampai keesokan harinya._

.

.

.

Ternyata kejadian seperti itu ada juga dalam kisah Baekhyun dan kekasih tiang listriknya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sendiri. Kalau tidak salah, kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi saat awal hubungan mereka, tepatnya saat Baekhyun masih semester dua. Chanyeol akan memencet hidungnya dengan keras jika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan dalam mengerjakan tugas atau tak kunjung mengertipenjelasan Chanyeol. Namun jika Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benaratau mengerti penjelasan Chanyeol dengan cepat, maka Chanyeol akan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Jujur, Baekhyun pada awalnya merasa malu setiap kali Chanyeol mengecupnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu, namun entah sejak kapan, itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Well, bisa dikatakan ia suka ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. Dan berkat Chanyeol pulalah, Baekhyun jadi semakin mandiri mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya di semester tiga. Memasuki semester empat, Baekhyun mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak merepotkan Chanyeol karena ia tahu betul kesibukan kekasihnya di semester delapan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Teringat pada Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya seperti seorang melankolis, padahal hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..entahlah. Ini sungguh terasa berbeda dengan bulan-bulan pertama hubungan mereka.Jika dulu saat awal berpacaran, mereka akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaandan berkencan di hari libur, tapi kali ini tidak. Baekhyun jadi jarang bertemu Chanyeol. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi karena ia tidak bisa. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat empat, ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan Chanyeol, dimulai dari tugas yang luar biasa banyak dan penyusunan skripsi. Well, kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat empat memang mengerikan. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun –yang masih tingkat dua– tak bisa menuntut kekasihnya terlalu banyak. Ia harus bisa memakluminya karena suatu saat nanti, ia juga akan merasakan berada di posisi Chanyeol. Namun karena hal ini pulalah, Baekhyun merasa ada jarak di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Seperti ada dinding tak terlihat yang memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia merasakan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengusap kasar bulir-bulir bening tersebut sebelum orang lain menyadarinya, seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menangis di tempat umum. Hell, ia bukan tipe pria yang cengeng, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir? Pria mungil itu sempat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada debu yang masuk ke dalam matanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia termenung, mengatai dirinya sendiri idiot yang malah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada debu yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Airmatanya mengalir karena dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sesak yang diakibatkan dari kerinduannya pada Chanyeol.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat.

"Bodoh.." Dengan suara lirih, Baekhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja ketika airmata kembali turun kembali di pipinya. Pria mungil itu jatuh tertidur di menit ketujuh.

.

.

Chanyeol mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyeon ketika ia berpisah dengan pria bermarga Kim itu di lantai satu. Mereka baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas akhir dari Prof. Min di lantai tiga. Beruntung Chanyeol dipasangkan dengan Joonmyeon yang pintar sehingga tugas mereka bisa selesai dalam waktu dua hari. Well, Chanyeol sebenarnya yang mengajak paksa Joonmyeon untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan alasan ia harus pergi ke tempat penelitiannya (untuk skripsi) hari Minggu nanti. Pria tinggi itu bahkan hampir tak menyentuh ponselnya demi menyelesaikan tugas akhir ini. Jika kalian ingin tahu, ia melakukan ini atas alasan khusus.

"Astaga.." Chanyeol berucap ketika melihat ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Ia melirik waktu di ponselnya, lalu membandingkannya dengan waktu pesan itu jam yang lalu. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu lupa merubah mode getar ponselnya karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi tugas akhir dan skripsinya. Ia bertaruh Baekhyun pasti sedang menunggu balasan pesannya. Pria tinggi itupun kemudian melihat jadwal kuliah Baekhyun di note dalam ponselnya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang sempurnadi bibir Chanyeol ketika mendapati jam kuliah kekasihnya telah berakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu. Itu berarti akan satu hal. Baekhyun masih di kampus dan satu-satunya tempat yang akan dikunjungi Baekhyun setelah selesai kuliah adalah perpustakaan. Jadi tanpa membuang-buang banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol-pun melarikan kakinya menuju perpustakaan kampussebelum Baekhyun terlanjur pulang. Well, Chanyeol bisa saja menghubungi atau mengirimi Baekhyun pesan untuk memastikan keberadaannya, tapi ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Baekhyun di dalam perpustakaan kampus. Baekhyun selalu duduk di tempat biasa mereka dulu duduk. Well, dimana lagi selain di pojok perpustakaan? Dan benar saja. Baekhyun berada disana, dengan kepala di atas meja. Chanyeol bertaruh Baekhyun sedang tidur saat ini, dan lagi-lagi tebakannya benar ketika ia mendapati kedua mata sipit itu tertutup rapat. Tidur pria mungil itu sepertinya pulas sekali sampai dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir tipis merah mudanya, membuat Chanyeol harus menahan tawanya karena dengkuran kekasihnya yang mirip dengkuran anak anjing yang sedang tidur. Dan selain menahan tawanya, Chanyeol juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir kekasihnya hanya karena bibir itu sedikit terbuka. Oh, astaga. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Oke, tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari berhasil membuatnya gila, dan ia tak boleh mengacaukannya sekarang dengan pikiran mesumnya. Maka Chanyeol-pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, tidak berniat untuk membangunkan tidur pulas kekasihnya, hanya menatap wajah terlelapnya dari dekat. Ck, padahal hanya sekedar menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur, tapi itu berhasil membuat senyuman Chanyeol terkembang sempurna. Debaran halus nan nyamanpun menghiasi jantungnya. Well, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi ketika ia bersama si mungil, selalu, dan ia menyukainya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai tempat tidurmu, hah?" ucap Chanyeol. Jemari besarnya terulur ke arah surai coklat Baekhyun, kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Apa kau tidak sadar pria-pria genit itu menatapmu sedari tadi?" celetuknya, berintonasikan kecemburuan. Well, itu memang benar. Ketika Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun, ia sempat memergoki beberapa pria tengah menatap kekasih mungilnya dengan intens seolah ingin menerkamnya di pojok perpustakaan. Tentu saja mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika Chanyeol datang, seolah mereka tak melakukan dosa apapun. Well, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol, dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan memberikan pelajaran jika ada yang berani menggoda kekasih mungilnya. Hell, mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Maaf ya?" ucap Chanyeol lirih setelah sepuluh detik keheningan, tersirat kesedihan dalam suara bass dan wajah tampannya. "Kita tak bisa sering bersama seperti dulu." Namun mimik sedih itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis di bibir Chanyeol ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi aku berjanji akan menebusnya nanti."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh getar ponselnya. Pria tinggi itu meraih ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya, dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Prof. Han –dosen pembimbing skripsinya. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol sekarang untuk membahas skripsi Chanyeol.

"Aish." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, ada saja yang mengganggunya? Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, yang mengganggunya adalah dosen pembimbingnya sendiri, yang artinya Chanyeol tak bisa melawan atau berdalih untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Hell, ia membutuhkan pria tua itu untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya agar ia bisa lulus secepatnya dari kampus ini. Jadi, Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain menemui Prof. Han sekarang. Satu hembusan napas panjang terdengar ketika pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya. Pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun yang terlelap. Padahal ia ingin sekali berbincang dengan Baekhyun untuk melepaskan kerinduannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena kesibukannya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin ini semua cepat berakhir sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya lagi seperti dulu, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menyelesaikan semua kesibukannya secepat mungkin.

Apa boleh buat.

Chanyeol-pun berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun, menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Namun baru lima langkah ia ambil, Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna karena teringat akan sesuatu. Kedua manik coklatnya melirik sekitarnya, tepatnya pada beberapa pria yang tadi menatap Baekhyun intens. Sial –pikirnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Para pria genit itu pasti akan menggoda Baekhyun setelah ia pergi. Pria tinggi itupun memutar otaknya dengan cepat, memikirkan jalan keluar agar para pria genit itu tidak menatap kekasihnya terus menerus. Dan ia mendapatkan satu cara. Beberapa detik berikutnyapun dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Ia sangat yakin cara ini akan berhasil.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika sinar matahari yang tembus melalui jendela perpustakaan mengusik tidurnya. Pria mungil itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku seraya menguap lebar. Mata sipitnya yang belum sepenuhnya fokus itu melirik sekitarnya, kemudian melirik waktu di ponselnya. Sebuah decakan terdengar mengetahui dirinya cukup lama tertidur. Pantas saja perpustakaan terlihat sepi. Well, salahkan saja hawa sejuk dan suasana tenang perpustakaan yang membuatnya tertidur sepulas itu. Baekhyun memang sering jatuh tertidur di perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini. Jika sedang bersama Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu pasti akan menjahilinya sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur disana atau sekalipun Baekhyun tertidur, Chanyeol akan membangunkan dirinya dengan cara yang tak kalah jahil. Menyebalkan memang, tapi kini Baekhyun merindukannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun teringat pada pesan yang ia kirim sebelum jatuh tertidurtadi. Well, ia sungguh berharap ada sebuah pesan balasan dari kekasihnya itu meskipun hanya sebuah pesan singkat. Namun lagi-lagi pria mungil itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena ekspektasinya tak terjadi. Tak ada pesan baru dari Chanyeol di ponselnya. Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa. Sudahlah –pikirnya. Chanyeol pasti terlalu sibuk untuk–

SRET~

Baekhyun menghentikan suara dalam benaknya ketika ada sebuah kertas note berwarna hijau jatuh di atas meja. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Dari mana note itu berasal? Sepertinya itu tertempel di suatu tempat. Apa jangan-jangan di wajahnya? Pantas saja ia merasa ada sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir itu hanyalah perasaannya saja (itu sebabnya ia mengabaikannya), tapi ternyata ada sebuah note menempel disana. Penasaran, Baekhyun ambil note tersebut, dan jantungnya berdebar detik berikutnya ketika ia melihat tulisan tangan di note itu. Ia hafal betul siapa pemilik tulisan tangan tersebut. Itu adalah milik Chanyeol, siapa lagi? Dan bukan hanya mengetahui siapa pemilik tulisan itu yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras, yang lebih parahnya lagi, pipinya kini merona. Tulisan di note itulah penyebabnya.

 **Jangan menatapnya. Dia milikku.**

Astaga, Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyumannya lagi. Pria mungil itu menangkup pipinya yang memerah seraya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan senyumannya agar tidak terkembang terlalu lebar (orang-orang bisa menyebutnya gila). Berbunga-bunga, kalian bertanya? Jawaban Baekhyun adalah lebih dari itu. Dan belum sempat ia mengontrol perasaannya karena tulisan di note itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam tas-nya. Warnanya merah, dan itu adalah sebuah bunga. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan degup jantungnya untuk tidak berdebar lebih kencang lagi hanya karena ia tahu bahwa bunga mawar merah itu berasal dari kekasih tingginya. Hell, siapa lagi? Terlebih sebuah note lainnya menempel di tangkai mawar merah itu –dengan tulisan tangan yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah milik Chanyeol– membuat segalanya semakin jelas. Bunga dan note itu memang dari Park setelah Baekhyun membaca tulisan di note tersebut, Baekhyun memekik tertahan dibuatnya.

 **Kau sibuk hari Minggu ini? Ayo kita kencan :)**

Well, sebenarnya tidak ada jarak berarti di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Distance never seperates two hearts that really care."― Anonymous**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Jadi, ya, Chanyeol bela-belain maksa Joonmyeon untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka supaya dia bisa kencan sama Baekhyun di hari Minggu nantinya.**

 ***menahan pekikan, kemudian berdehem keras***

 **So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **PROPOSE THE WEDDING SINGER**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note : Ini FF yang lumayan lama, pernah diikutsertakan dalam lomba FWC di CIC. Daripada lumutan di laptop, jadi saya putuskan untuk menggabungkan semua FF FWC disini, haha. Buat yang belum baca, monggo dibaca~**

 **Prompt: D.3. Lamaran Chanyeol di bandara**

 **Summary: Baekhyun berpikir alam sedang memainkan lelucon tak lucu ketika seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang bahkan baru lima detik ia lihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengajaknya menikah. Sialnya, pertemuan mereka tak berakhir sampai disitu. Mereka kembali dipertemukan seolah itu adalah takdir mereka.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berjalan menyusuri kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang di bandara Incheon. Sebelah tangannya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang paspor miliknya. Well, sebenarnya penampilan pria dengan tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh lima itu normal-normal saja seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang menarik perhatian. Tidak hanya tinggi badannya yang terbilang tidak biasa dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, paras tampannyapun cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya tak menyadari perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju ke arahnya karena ia tengah fokus pada hal lain. Pandangan matanya lurus menuju satu titik―atau lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menikmati kopi di sebuah café.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, menghampiri orang tersebut. Dan begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, pria tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap lurus pria mungil bermata sipit itu. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya terus menatap kesibukan yang lebih pendek dengan ponselnya. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya, si mungilpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya ke pria asing tersebut. Mata sipit dengan sentuhan eye-liner itu berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah pada yang lebih tinggi. Sedikit canggung bagi yang lebih pendek karena pria asing itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Um..ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun –si mungil– berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Untuk seperkesian detik, Baekhyun merasa otaknya mendadak mogok bekerja sehingga ia tak bisa memproses kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pria tinggi itu. Dirinya bertanya apakah ia salah dengar atau apa? Jadi, iapun refleks bertanya, "Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kemudian hening.

Jika ditanya apa impian Baekhyun dalam konteks percintaan, tentu saja jawabannya adalah bertemu pangeran berkuda putihnya dan menikah dengannya. Seorang yang tampan―jika ia beruntung. Seorang yang romantis dan selalu berkata jujur. Seorang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Well, tidak harus sesempurna yang dibayangkannya selama orang itu mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya.

Namun berbeda dengan situasinya saat ini.

Pria asing tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya ini tidak termasuk ke dalam hitungannya.

Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menyatakan cinta dengan ekspresi sedatar itu? Lagipula, siapa pria asing ini? Baekhyun bahkan baru melihatnya LIMA DETIK yang lalu dan dia sudah mengajaknya menikah? DEMI TUHAN, LELUCON MACAM APA INI?!

"H–hah?"

"Terimalah cintaku."

Kembali hening.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, tersenyum tidak jelas karena pernyataan cinta yang blak-blakkan itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan merekam kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki pria asing itu. Pikirnya, gara-gara pria aneh itulah mereka jadi pusat perhatian disini. Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Jadi, pria mungil itupun bangkit dari duduknya, menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya, mengambil kopi dan kopernya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan pria asing itu disana.

.

.

Luhan menyeruput jus-nya di antara kegiatan mengemudi mobilnya ketika bibir di sampingnya tak berhenti mengoceh. Entah ini menit ke-berapa semenjak dirinya menjemput Baekhyun –sahabatnya– di bandara JFK dan menyimak ceritanya tentang seorang pria asing yang tiba-tiba saja melamarnya di bandara. Menurut Luhan itu sangat romantis, namun ditepis mentah-mentah oleh si pencerita, itu sebabnya Luhan memilih pilihan bijak dimana ia hanya diam dan menyimak saja.

"Bisa kau percaya itu?! Dia itu sinting atau apa sih?!"

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Mata rusanya melirik sekilas ke samping hanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu masih berapi-api (dalam artian tidak baik) pasca bercerita. Ini yang kelima kalinya pria bermata sipit itu melampirkan kata 'sinting' dalam kalimatnya. Luhan benar-benar meragukan Baekhyun adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik Seoul National University.

"Ya, ya, pria itu sinting dan kau menakjubkan." Luhan memberi komentar 'yang ingin didengar Baekhyun'. Tangannya yang memegang kemudi memutarnya ke kanan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di basement Central Park Hotel, New York.

"Thank you!" seru Baekhyun puas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Well, hanya penasaran." Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu menatap yang bermata sipit. "Pria asing ini, apakah ia tampan?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Ya, lumayan."

"Lumayan itu kata dengan makna besar, Baek. Berikan aku detail!" Luhan terdengar bersemangat. Ia dan Baekhyun kini berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lobi hotel.

"Well, dia tinggi, dan maksudku dengan tinggi adalah sangat tinggi. Tingginya mungkin lebih dari seratus delapan puluh. Warna rambutnya mencolok sekali, itu berwarna merah. Dan INI yang terpenting!" seru Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'ini' saat pintu lift terbuka. Luhan memasang telinga untuk yang satu ini. Merekapun berakhir dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi. "Pria aneh ini memiliki ekspresi datar. Matanya seperti ini." Baekhyun menirukan dengan akurat tatapan datar mata pria asing di bandara tadi. "Kau percaya dia menyatakan cintanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Um..apakah telinganya lebar seperti peri?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku akan menyebutkan seperti Yoda dalam film Star Wars daripada–" Ia menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Karena pria itu berdiri di belakangmu." Luhan menununjuk seseorang di belakang Baekhyun –yang kira-kira baru berdiri lima detik di belakang Baekhyun setelah memasuki pintu utama hotel, membuat pria mungil itu membatu di tempat. Baekhyun sempat menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya secara dramatis. Dan detik itu pula, matanya membulat sempurna.

ITU. BENAR. BENAR. PRIA. ASING. DI. BANDARA.

S-I-A-L-A-N.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." sapa pria tinggi itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau mengikutiku?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi horor, tangannya menunjuk wajah yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang berencana ke New York dan menginap di hotel ini." Pria tinggi itu menunjukkan paspor-nya sebagai bukti. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Atau mungkinkah.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Entah bagaimana, ia memiliki firasat aneh ketika pria tinggi itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, terutama ketika pipinya samar-samar bersemu (Baekhyun bersumpah itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan ekspresi datarnya). "Apa?"

"Ini takdir?"

Baekhyun melongo karena ucapan pria tinggi nan aneh itu. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan berbagai umpatan atau setidaknya menunjukkan mimik jijik, namun karena ini terlalu mengejutkan, ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup rahangnya yang jatuh. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan otak pria tinggi itu sampai bisa mengartikan pertemuan mereka sebagai 'takdir'? Baekhyun tak peduli setampan apa pria di hadapannya ini, tapi jika ia mengatakan hal cheesy di saat mereka bahkan tidak tahu nama masing-masing, ini tetap terdengar menggelikan bagi Baekhyun. Pria ini benar-benar sudah sinting rupanya –batin Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan hal menggelikan bernama 'takdir'." Baekhyun mencibir seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

Luhan mendengus. "Please, kau bahkan masih percaya pada ramalan zodiak."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyikut perut Luhan agar pria bermata rusa itu diam, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pria tinggi itu. "Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dari mana asalmu, ataupun niat di balik lamaranmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melamar sembarang orang begitu saja."

"Aku tidak melamar sembarang orang. Aku sudah berpikir sebelum melamarmu. Dan aku tak punya niat terselubung ketika melamarmu."

"Kita baru bertemu LIMA detik di bandara. Di detik ke-berapa kau berpikir, hah?!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pria aneh ini. "Kau mungkin berasal dari Amerika atau semacamnya, tapi di Korea, kami tidak melamar orang yang baru kami lihat beberapa detik. Ada beberapa tahapan sebelum beranjak ke tahap yang lebih serius."

Luhan memasang mimik jijik mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sok bijak. "Heol. Kau terdengar seperti penjual al-kitab. Lagipula, sejak kapan ada–"

"Lu!" Baekhyun menatap garang sahabatnya, menyuruhnya melalui sorot matanya untuk tutup mulut. "Intinya, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Baek!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika Luhan menginterupsi lagi. "Kenapa kau kejam sekali padanya? Lihat, dia jadi sedih'kan?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena ucapan tak masuk akal sahabatnya. Ia berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Bagian mana dari wajahnya yang kau sebut sedih, hah?" ledek Baekhyun dengan intonasi-begitulah-faktanya. Well, tapi ia juga tak salah. Pria tinggi itu tetap berekspresi datar, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sedih –seperti yang dikatakan Luhan– atau biasa saja –seperti pemikirannya?

"Tapi tetap saja–"

"Kalau begitu, masalahnya hanya karena kita belum berkenalan saja'kan?" Pria tinggi itu memotong ucapan Luhan, membuat kedua pria yang lebih pendek menatapnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan memulai dari awal―seperti yang kau inginkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan aku berasal dari Seoul. Kau?"

Baekhyun sempat meminta pendapat Luhan melalui sorot matanya, tapi sepertinya keputusannya itu salah karena pria bermata rusa itu langsung mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Well, sepertinya ia juga tak punya pilihan lain mengingat ia masih memiliki sopan santun. Jadi, iapun menyambut tangan Chanyeol untuk menjabatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau berasal dari Seoul."

"Baek, jangan ketus begitu!" Luhan menasihati, tapi sepertinya tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun. Pria bermata rusa itu juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. "Aku Xi Luhan. Aku tak peduli kau berasal dari mana, tapi senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Luhan-ssi." Chanyeol membalas dengan ramah.

"Sudah'kan? Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan Luhan yang mengeluhkan sikap ketusnya pada Chanyeol, dan terus menarik sahabatnya menuju meja resepsionis. Hell, ia tahu kepada siapa ia harus bersikap ketus atau tidak, dan Chanyeol termasuk ke dalamnya. Ia hanya ingin segera beristirahat di kamarnya, itu saja.

 **###**

Rencananya Baekhyun akan pergi bersama Luhan siang ini untuk mengambil tuxedo mereka di butik langganan Luhan. Tuxedo itu akan dikenakan di acara pernikahan temannya Luhan. Sebagai informasi, Baekhyun diundang ke New York sebagai wedding singer. Well, ia sudah sering bernyanyi di beberapa acara formal seperti pernikahan, tapi ia baru kali ini diundang ke pernikahan seseorang yang diselenggarakan di New York. Terima kasih untuk Luhan yang sudah merekomendasikannya pada temannya itu, Baekhyun bisa berada di salah satu kota yang paling ia sukai. Dan selagi menunggu Luhan selesai bekerja, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Milk Bar―sebuah café dessert. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam menit dengan berjalan kaki dari Central Park Hotel –tempat Baekhyun menginap selama di New York– untuk sampai di café tersebut. Menurut Baekhyun, ini sungguh sepadan karena Milk Bar ini adalah salah satu tempat hangout yang terjangkau dari segi jarak, ditambah lagi dengan menu-menu dessert-nya yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun sudah melihat menu-menu yang disajikan café ini melalui website-nya, dan ia sudah menentukan akan memesan apa. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Selamat datang di Milk Bar. Kursi untuk berapa orang?" Seorang pelayan café meyapa Baekhyun ramah dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Satu orang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham, lalu menunjukkan tempat yang masih kosong untuk ditempati Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam sana karena matanya terlalu sibuk menelusuri interior café. Begitu Baekhyun duduk di kursinya –yang terletak paling pojok dekat kaca café, si pelayan memberikan daftar menu pada Baekhyun.

"Um..aku ingin crunchy cereal shake dan strawberry lemon cake."

"Oh, maaf, persediaan strawberry lemon cake terakhir kami sudah dipesan orang lain." Pelayan itu menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut. "Bagaimana dengan cake lain? Apple pie cake, misalnya?" Ia memberikan pilihan lain.

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku pesan apple pie cake saja."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya, ia agak kecewa karena cake yang ia inginkan ternyata sudah habis, padahal ia sudah membayang-bayangkannya semenjak semalam.

TUK.

Baekhyun yang semula asyik dengan ponselnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika seseorang meletakkan sebuah piring di mejanya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir pelayanan Milk Bar begitu cepat mengingat ia baru memesan tidak sampai satu menit yang lalu dan ia sudah mendapatkan pesanannya sekarang, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Itu bukan pelayan Milk Bar, melainkan seorang pria tinggi berekspresi datar.

"Kau?" Baekhyun bernada tak suka melihat kehadiran Chanyeol. "Sedang apa kau–"

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Namun ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hidangan di hadapannya, matanya berbinar sempurna. Itu adalah strawberry lemon cake yang sudah ia bayangkan semalaman.

"Sepertinya aku memesan potongan terakhir, jadi ini untukmu saja. Aku belum sempat memakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun melongo. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Silakan pesanan Anda, Tuan." Pelayan tadi kembali lagi dengan nampan berisikan apple pie cake dan crunchy cereal shake pesanan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkannya di meja Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya. "Selamat menikmati."

Begitu pelayan itu beranjak meninggalkannya, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Matanya menatap dua cake di mejanya. Oke, sekarang ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan cake yang satunya? Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan menu sarapannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan dua cake sekaligus. Dibawa pulang? Itu terlalu merepotkan mengingat ia akan langsung pergi ke butik setelah ini. Beberapa detik Baekhyun berpikir, dan tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan ide menggelikan seperti ini.

TUK.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika seseorang meletakkan sepiring cake di mejanya. Disana, ia mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan wajah juteknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakan dua cake sekaligus. Jadi sebagai ganti kau memberikan cake-mu, kau makan saja cake-ku." ucap Baekhyun setengah malu-setengah gengsi. Secepat ia mengatakannya, secepat itu pula ia kembali ke kursinya. Sementara di sudut lain, Chanyeol yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan cake dari Baekhyun, hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya (meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar). Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa pria tinggi itu sedang memakan cake pemberiannya, tapi yang ia dapati justru kebalikannya. Pria tinggi itu malah berakhir dengan menatap apple pie cake tersebut dengan pipi agak bersemu. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bagian-pipi-Chanyeol-agak-bersemu karena ia terlanjur berpikiran negatif.

"Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak perlu dimakan."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tidak tega memakannya."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Ini cake pertama yang kau beri untukku."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Itu hanya cake, tak berarti apapun. Dimakan saja."

"Tentu saja ini berarti banyak untukku. Cake ini darimu."

Baekhyun sempat berdebar karena ucapan Chanyeol, meski kebingungannya lebih mendominasi. Dari intonasinya, sepertinya pria tinggi itu benar-benar senang telah diberi cake oleh Baekhyun (meski sulit dikatakan begitu karena ekspresi datarnya). Pasalnya, itu hanya sebuah cake, bagaimana mungkin itu berarti banyak untuknya?

"Boleh kuawetkan saja?"

Satu pertanyaan konyol itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun meringis. "Aish, menjijikkan! Cepat habiskan cake itu!"

Dasar aneh –cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau apa?!" seru Jongin begitu Chanyeol selesai bercerita. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sahabatnya itu mampir ke apartemennya, lalu tiba-tiba saja menceritakan hal gila padanya.

"Aku melamarnya."

Jongin jaw-drop. Pria berkulit tan itu sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang membuat kopi, beralih dengan menatap tak percaya sahabatnya. Well, ia terkejut, bukan tuli. Ia dengar semua perkataan Chanyeol dari awal sampai akhir, hanya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya pantas saja ia menolakmu mentah-mentah. Sekalipun kau orang tertampan di muka bumi, pria itu tetap akan menolakmu. Hell, memangnya zaman sekarang siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang asing?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama mengenalnya." Chanyeol menjawab santai. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan telinga Fluffy –kelinci peliharaan Jongin.

"Kau hanya bertemu dengannya sekali di sebuah pernikahan, Yeol!" Jongin meralat setelah mengerang frustasi karena tingkah kelewat polos sahabatnya ini. "Kawan, kau tak bisa melamar seseorang yang bahkan tak kau tahu namanya, apalagi di tempat umum seperti bandara. Aku berani jamin dia malu setengah mati karena lamaran gilamu itu."

"Well, aku hanya sedang mencoba peruntunganku. Ramalan zodiakku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama kunantikan dalam waktu dekat ini, bukankah itu artinya kemarin? Itu sebabnya aku mencoba melamarnya kemarin."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau berumur dua puluh enam dan kau masih percaya ramalan zodiak?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Lalu, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya? Siapa namanya?" Jongin berusaha mengesampingkan kebolotan sahabatnya dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Tatapan mata Chanyeol melembut, senyuman tipis terpatri di sudut bibirnya. "Dan dia memberiku cake miliknya."

"Memberimu apa?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan wallpaper baru ponselnya pada Jongin. "Apple pie cake. Dia memberikannya padaku tadi."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Ia menatap wallpaper itu dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu bertanya, "Kau yakin tak melewatkan beberapa cerita? Karena aku tak begitu yakin ia memberimu cake dengan cuma-cuma."

"Well, sebenarnya aku memberikan cake milikku padanya karena aku memesan potongan terakhir cake yang ia inginkan. Tapi kemudian, ia memberikan cake-nya padaku karena ia bilang tak bisa makan dua cake sekaligus. Aku berniat untuk mengawetkannya, tapi ia bilang aku harus segera memakannya."

"Jadi sebagai ganti 'mengawetkannya', kau memotretnya?" Jongin menebak.

"Begitulah."

Begitu sederhana. Ya, begitulah pemikiran Jongin terhadap teman SMA-nya ini. Chanyeol tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun –si wedding singer– di pesta pernikahan Jongdae tiga bulan yang lalu. Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol sukai dari pria mungil dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu selain suaranya yang merdu. Pria jangkung itu bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya, dan ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan ia nikahi kelak. Jongin tak menganggap itu hal serius karena yang ia tahu, Chanyeol tak bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Kejadian di bandara kemarin itu mungkin pertemuan kedua mereka―itupun masih dalam keadaan belum tahu nama satu sama lain, jadi tidak aneh jika Baekhyun langsung menolak lamaran Chanyeol. Kalaupun Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menikahi Baekhyun, Jongin mengharapkan cara yang lebih normal daripada melamarnya di bandara. Demi Tuhan, itu terlalu ekstrim―bahkan untuk seorang dengan banyak pengalaman cinta seperti Jongin. Entah ia harus menyebut tindakan Chanyeol ini sebagai tindakan nekat atau sembrono, meski sejujurnya ia cukup terkesan pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah menolak lamaranmu?"

"Kami memulainya lagi dari awal." ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu Fluffy naik ke pundaknya. "Baekhyun bilang dia ingin semuanya bertahap, jadi kumulai saja dengan berkenalan dengannya."

Jongin manggut-manggut setuju. Matanya seketika tertarik pada kelincinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di atas kepala Chanyeol. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Fluffy suka sekali duduk di atas kepalamu, Yeol."

"Hm? Mungkin karena nyaman?" Chanyeol menebak asal. Ia menarik tubuh Fluffy dari atas kepalanya, lalu kembali meletakkannya di pangkuannya, tangannya mengelus kepala Fluffy dengan lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, persiapan pernikahanmu sudah selesai'kan?"

"Ya, tuxedo-ku akan diantarkan nanti malam, jadi–" Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang pria yang kau sukai itu bernama Byun Baekhyun'kan? Dia seorang wedding singer'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

Jongin terperangah. Ia sontak teringat pada ucapan Luhan –teman Kyungsoo– beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" _Wedding singer? Aku punya seorang teman yang juga seorang wedding singer. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar merekomendasikannya untuk pernikahan kalian, suaranya benar-benar bagus!"_

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Kau akan datang ke pernikahanku besok'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa tujuan awalku datang ke New York?"

Well, ini sangat bagus –pikir Jongin. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Jongin tengah merencanakan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol bingung ketika ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

"Pastikan kau datang, oke? Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. "Kejutan?"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kesal Luhan yang tersenyum menyebalkan semenjak pria bermata rusa itu menjemputnya di Milk Bar setengah jam yang lalu. Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk mengartikannya sebagai godaan karena ia tahu Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman menyebalkannya itu setelah melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam café yang sama dengannya. Well, itu bukan berarti ia ada sesuatu dengan pria tinggi itu, mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu disana. Itu tidak direncanakan.

"Apa sih?" Baekhyun yang jengahpun akhirnya bertanya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada." Luhan berkelit. Baekhyun mendengus. Hell, dipikirnya Baekhyun itu sudah mengenalnya berapa tahun? Tentu saja lirikan dan senyuman pria bermata rusa itu ada maknanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu semenjak menjemputku di Milk Bar. Jadi sebelum aku kehilangan minat, sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Well, aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol juga disana."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tak terkejut sama sekali Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah memprediksinya. Heh.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu, Lu. Dan jika kau tidak menyadarinya, kami duduk di meja yang berbeda."

"Tapi tak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat untuk ketiga kalinya?" Luhan agak memekik saking bersemangatnya. "Again―seberapa besar kemungkinannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Again―tetap nihil."

"Oh, ayolah, Baek! Chanyeol itu sepertinya pria yang baik, dia juga tampan. Kenapa tidak mencoba saja? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Lu, kurasa kau melewatkan dua poin penting dalam pembicaraan ini. Pertama, aku baru saja mengenalnya. Kedua," Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, lalu berteriak disana, "DIA MENGAJAKKU MENIKAH, BODOH!"

Luhan mengumpat dalam bahasa Cina –yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan Baekhyun– seraya mengorek telinganya yang berdengung. Sialan. Ia hampir saja banting setir ke kanan karena terkejut dengan suara cempreng itu. Pria bermata rusa itu mendelik ke arah si pelaku yang hampir membuat mereka kecelakaan. "Gosh, Bacon! Kendalikan suara cemprengmu itu, bodoh!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas, terlihat enggan untuk peduli pada kesengsaraan sahabatnya sendiri. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini saja.

"Dan lagi, bukankah kau percaya pada hal-hal berbau takdir dan semacamnya? Kupikir Chanyeol ada benarnya bahwa pertemuan kalian itu memang takdir."

Baekhyun bungkam. Well, itu memang benar bahwa ia percaya pada takdir, tapi bukan berarti pertemuan mereka juga merupakan takdir'kan? Maksudnya, ada banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi di dunia ini, seperti merubah sikapnya yang pemalas semenjak ia lulus tes masuk SNU. Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak pahami adalah kenapa dari sekian banyak pria di muka bumi, harus Chanyeol yang melamarnya? Apa yang disukai pria tinggi itu darinya? Baekhyun tak mau salah pilih karena ia tak mau pernikahannya gagal seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, lalu berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

 **###**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun sampai di tempat resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang diadakan di Wainwright House, New York. Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar lucu ketika pandangannya dimanjakan oleh dekorasi pesta pernikahan tersebut. Tempat itu ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang di setiap sudutnya. Buket bunga daisy putih, craspedia kuning, dan baby's breath putih dalam toples kaca yang digantung di penyangga, pun mewarnai tempat resepsi dengan cantiknya. Meja jamuan bahkan dihiasi oleh bunga serupa, membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan sentuhan klasik lilin-lilin di antaranya. Untuk menambah nilai keeleganan pesta, tirai putih di tiang altar dihiasi bunga mawar kuning, ranunculus putih, dan veronica putih. Panggung mini yang disediakan untuk wedding singer juga dihiasi bunga-bunga yang sama dengan altar. Bagian terbaik dari tempat resepsi itu adalah danau di depan mansion bersejarah yang akan menjadi latar altar pernikahan.

Jika biasanya dalam sebuah pernikahan, kursi-kursi tamu ditata menghadap altar, pernikahan JongSoo membuatnya menjadi lingkaran. Baekhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan kehangatan yang tercipta dari suasana itu, padahal pernikahan belum dilaksanakan. Selain posisi kursi tamu yang melingkari altar, yang unik dari pernikahan ini adalah foto-foto kebersamaan JongSoo yang ditempel melingkari papan putih (semacam buku tamu). Papan itu sengaja diletakkan di gerbang utama sehingga para tamu bisa menuliskan beberapa pesan kebahagiaan untuk pasangan JongSoo sebelum memasuki tempat resepsi. Pesta kebun yang dominan dengan warna-warna ceria seperti kuning, hijau, dan putih itu memang terlihat sederhana, namun juga terkesan elegan di saat bersamaan. Luhan mengatakan bahwa tema pernikahan itu adalah "summer". Baekhyun pikir itu cocok sekali dengan tanggal pernikahannya yang diadakan di musim panas.

"Woah~ aku jadi ingin memiliki pesta pernikahan seperti ini juga." Baekhyun masih terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi pesta pernikahan JongSoo.

"Makanya, iyakan saja lamaran Park Chanyeol."

Secepat Luhan berceletuk, secepat itu pula Baekhyun mencubit lengan sahabatnya. "Berhenti mengada-ada, Lu."

Luhan berdecak kesal seraya mengusap lengannya yang kesakitan. "Aku hanya berpendapat, Baek."

"Lu, aku akan menemui Jongin dulu." ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga akan menemui Kyungsoo di ruangannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun setelah mencium pipi pria bermata rusa itu. Sekedar informasi, mereka bertiga memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menengok kedua mempelai sebelum acara dimulai. Dan lagi, Baekhyun juga belum bertemu dengan kedua mempelai. Sebagai wedding singer yang Luhan rekomendasikan, setidaknya Baekhyun harus menyapa salah satu dari mempelai pria dulu.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang ganti Kyungsoo. Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju mansion megah di hadapannya. Begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih di ujung lorong, Luhan mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima detik sampai akhirnya suara seseorang di dalam sana menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

CKLEK.

"Hey, itu dia si blushing groom!" Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria bermata belok dalam balutan tuxedo putih.

"Astaga, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kyungsoo –si pria bermata belok– mengeluh begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, pertanda ia sedang merajuk pada yang lebih tua.

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Tadi itu macet, kau tahulah New York." Luhan menarik kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Aigoo~ kau sedang gugup ya? Sini, biar kubuat rileks."

"Hyung!"

Luhan tertawa melihat kesengsaraan pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia sempat melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun disana sebelum akhirnya sebuah deheman menyadarkannya. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kyungsoo-ya, ini Byun Baekhyun―wedding singer yang kubicarakan."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengar nama Baekhyun, namun ketika pria bermata sipit itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya disertai sebuah senyuman simpul. Mata beloknya sempat menilik cepat penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. "Jadi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kudengar dari Luhan Hyung kau sudah sering bernyanyi di acara pernikahan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini semacam hobi yang dibayar, aku tidak benar-benar bekerja sebagai wedding singer."

"Begitukah? Woah, aku jadi tak sabar ingin mendengar suaramu." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan. "Um..Hyung, bisa aku bicara berdua denganmu?"

"Tentu." Luhan menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun. "Baek, kau cek dulu saja panggungnya. Ada beberapa staf WO jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Oke." Baekhyun tersenyum pada kedua pria itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berjalan menjauhi ruangannya, Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Oh, astaga, jadi itu yang namanya Byun Baekhyun? Pantas saja Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, dia benar-benar cantik!"

Alis Luhan bertautan. "Chanyeol? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Kau mengenalnya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Luhan, Kyungsoo malah menatapnya dengan mimik serius. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri panggung mini yang sudah lengkap dengan sederet alat musik seperti drum, keyboard, gitar, bass, dan biola. Pria mungil itu sempat menyapa beberapa pemain band yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan alat musik masing-masing, kemudian ikut berdiskusi bersama mereka mengenai lagu yang akan mereka mainkan nantinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berdiskusi dengan mereka melalui sosial media, tapi tetap saja ia harus memastikannya sekali lagi agar permainan mereka seirama. Namun baru saja mereka berdiskusi sekitar sepuluh menit, sebuah suara bass yang Baekhyun kenal memanggil namanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik setelah Baekhyun menoleh, matanyapun membulat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana.

"Kau–" Baekhyun menatap penampilan Chanyeol yang juga mengenakan tuxedo―seperti dirinya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku diundang kesini, sahabatku –Jongin– menikah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku..wedding singer disini."

"Wedding singer?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan aneh Jongin kemarin.

" _Pastikan kau datang, oke? Aku punya kejutan untukmu."_

Jadi, ini yang disebut 'kejutan' itu? Pantas saja –batin Chanyeol. Well, jangan salah. Meski dilihat dari raut mukanya, ia terlihat biasa saja (karena ekspresinya yang datar), sebenarnya pria tinggi itu tengah menari di awang-awang. Hell, tentu saja ia senang mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Selama itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti menyukainya. Tolong ingatkan pria tinggi itu untuk mentraktir Jongin ayam sepuasnya nanti.

"Y–yak, kenapa kau memelototiku? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?"

Chanyeol segera tersentak ketika Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia malah menatap wajah Baekhyun terlalu lama sampai membuat si mungil tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan tuxedo itu."

Well, itu adalah pujian yang refleks dan sangat jujur. Chanyeol sungguh tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya bermaksud mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat secara langsung. Namun sialnya, pujian itu justru membuat si mungil tersipu―terkesan salah tingkah malah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cantik', bodoh? A–aku juga seorang pria, kau tahu?" protesnya dengan pipi merona. Matanya entah kenapa tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol, jadi ia putuskan untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memeluk makhluk mungil itu saking gemasnya.

"Maaf, maksudku kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo itu." Chanyeol mengoreksi ucapannya. Pipinya juga ikut bersemu (meski ekspresinya masih datar) karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tidak hanya pria tinggi itu saja sebenarnya, Baekhyun justru bertambah malu karena pujian Chanyeol. Rona kemerahan itu bahkan sudah mencapai telinganya. Beberapa pemain band yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua pria berdarah Korea itu jadi geli sendiri.

"Manisnya, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Sean (pemain bass dalam band).

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun merespon cepat. "Kami tidak berpacaran atau semacamnya!"

"Begitukah? Tapi kalian cocok sekali lho~" Abigail (pemain keyboard dalam band) ikut menggoda, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

"Katakan saja belum." Chanyeol akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan suara. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Kami sedang mengenal satu sama lain dulu. Tapi aku sungguh berharap suatu saat nanti, ia akan mengiyakan lamaranku."

Baekhyun berdebar―sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis padanya sampai membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih keras. Belum lagi dengan ucapannya barusan. Oh astaga, sejak kapan si wajah tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat memukau di matanya? Tak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar menggemaskan! Kalian harus cepat menikah, oke?! Dan pastikan kalian menikah di New York, jadi aku dan teman-teman band yang lainnya bisa datang!" Abigail memekik seperti ibu-ibu. Para pemain band lainnya malah setuju dengan godaan Abigail, dua di antaranya bahkan bersiul menggoda ChanBaek, menambah rasa malu dua pria berdarah Korea itu saja.

Chanyeol berdehem, berusaha mengabaikan mereka. "Aku akan menontonmu bernyanyi."

"T–tentu saja kau akan menontonku! Kau itu tamu, bodoh!" Baekhyun pergi setelah terbata. Astaga, dia harus membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia benar-benar malu.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari panggung band. Well, pria tinggi itu sebenarnya tak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk, sesekali menyeruput champagne-nya, dan bertepuk tangan setelah Baekhyun bernyanyi. Namun itu tetap membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman karena pandangan Chanyeol tak pergi kemanapun selain ke arahnya. Itu sudah berlangsung semenjak pengikatan janji Jongin dan Kyungsoo di altar selesai. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak menggubris ajakan dansa dari beberapa orang disana, malah betah duduk di tempatnya. Ugh, rasanya seolah diperhatikan oleh dosen killer―atau semacamnya. Sialnya, itu bukan bagian tercanggungnya.

Tadi ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucapkan janji suci mereka, tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun malah membayangkan dirinya yang berdiri di altar sana―mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan cincin tersemat di jari manisnya. Awalnya, ia tak memikirkan siapa yang berdiri bersamanya di altar, namun ketika mata Baekhyun tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan mata Chanyeol –yang berdiri di dekat altar karena ia adalah pendamping mempelai dari pihak Jongin– pipinya sontak merona. Bayangan jika seandainya pria yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya adalah Chanyeol, tanpa permisi menyeruak ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia membayangkan hal itu. Namun yang pasti, degup jantungnya menggila setiap detiknya. Seandainya saja waktu itu Abigail tidak menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun mungkin akan terus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Alhasil, Baekhyun terus menerus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol sampai sekarang.

"Then, we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true.." Baekhyun mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tepukan gemuruh didapatkannya dari para tamu. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi, si mungil itupun membungkukkan badannya sedikit seraya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, sesi selanjutnya adalah melemparkan buket bunga. Para tamu yang ingin mendapatkan buket pengantin pria, harap berkumpul di belakang Kyungsoo."

Suasana senantiasa riuh ketika Luhan –selaku MC– mengucapkan hal itu. Well, ini adalah sesi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu―terutama mereka yang belum menikah. Mereka berbondong-bondong mencari posisi yang sekiranya strategis untuk mendapatkan buket tersebut, para wanita yang paling bersemangat untuk hal ini. Baekhyun seketika iri melihat mereka. Pria mungil itu juga sebenarnya ingin mendapatkan buket tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia disana untuk bekerja. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain melihat sesi itu dari atas panggung band. Pria mungil itu sudah sedikit ini untuk memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan meminum champagne-nya, tapi itu tak terlaksana karena ia terlalu dikejutkan dengan pria tinggi yang didorong Sehun ke kumpulan para tamu. Itu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu nampak enggan untuk berebut buket bersama para tamu yang lain, tapi Sehun sepertinya tak ambil pusing dan terus mendorong Chanyeol ke depan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap ya?!" seru Luhan. Ia menghitung mundur agar para tamu bersiap dengan lemparan Kyungsoo –yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sesekali pria bermata rusa itu bermain-main dengan menahan hitungannya, membuat para tamu gemas padanya. "..SATU!"

Kyungsoo melemparkan buketnya ke belakang. Buket dari paduan bunga mawar putih, mawar kuning, dan baby's breath putih itupun melambung di udara, melewati beberapa pasang tangan yang berusaha menggapainya. Beberapa tamu bahkan rela berjinjit untuk meraih buket tersebut, namun sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan mereka. Buket itu justru dengan mudahnya jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri paling belakang bersama Sehun. Semua pasang mata refleks menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, sementara pria tinggi itu malah melongo (masih dengan ekspresi datar) menatap buket dari Kyungsoo.

"Woah~ ternyata Tuan Park yang berhasil mendapatkan buketnya! Congratulations~" seru Luhan, bertepuk tangan paling heboh di antara semua tamu. Sehun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadari, keempat pria itu (Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin) tersenyum penuh makna satu sama lain. Well, sepertinya ada alasan di balik keberuntungan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Hey, apa kau tidak akan memberikan buket itu padanya?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol ketika Luhan melanjutkan acara ke sesi berikutnya, perhatian para tamupun beralih pada Luhan. Pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menoleh ke arah panggung band, jantungnya berpacu keras tatkala matanya bertemu mata puppy ber-eye-liner itu. Sehun bahkan tak harus mengeluarkan usaha lebih untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun karena pria yang lebih tinggi itu telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat si mata puppy berada.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan napas tertahan, terutama saat si tinggi itu tersenyum manis padanya seraya memberikan buket tersebut padanya. "Ini untukmu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak tak keruan. Ini aneh―sungguh aneh. Ia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis, namun yang pasti bukan karena demam. Perutnya terasa geli, namun bukan karena seseorang menggelitikinya. Dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, namun bukan karena ia sedang berlari atau apapun. Itu semua terjadi karena kehadiran pria bermarga Park di hadapannya. Perasaannya jadi tak menentu sampai membuatnya bingung sendiri. Ia ingin menolak perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan itu, ingin menepis kuat bahwa pria tinggi nan aneh itu telah membuatnya berdebar tak keruan, tapi itu justru menyiksanya jika ia berusaha melakukannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa perasaan mendebarkan ini bisa ia rasakan pada pria tinggi aneh di hadapannya. Segala tindakan maupun ucapannya, selalu―dan selalu saja mampu mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, dasar.." Baekhyun mengambil buket itu, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Kau selalu saja melakukan hal tak terduga.."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya itu. Senyuman yang manis―sangat manis. Senyuman itu bahkan sempat membuat Chanyeol menahan napas, menggantikan debaran halus jantungnya menjadi berpacu berkali-kali lipat. Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar dirinya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan bagian dari halusinasinya, namun otaknya memerintahkan hal lain padanya. Sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." Chanyeol berkata agak lirih. "Mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya sekalipun aku mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi sepanjang apapun waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatmu percaya terhadap perasaanku, aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya.."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali tak mempercayai kalimat picisan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya―sungguh, tapi ia tak bisa menampik bahwa ia tak menangkap keraguan ataupun kebohongan dalam manik jernih Chanyeol. Entah Baekhyun harus menyebut pria itu polos atau apa, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibirnya ke dalam sehingga itu menjadi satu garis tipis. Sudah tak terdeskripsikan lagi perasaannya saat ini. Itu terasa sesak dan ringan di saat bersamaan.

"Sekalipun itu memakan waktu bertahun-tahun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Ya."

Baekhyun tak ingin dirinya salah mengambil keputusan dalam hal memilih pasangan hidup―seperti orangtuanya, itu sebabnya ia menjadi begitu pemilih. Namun pria aneh yang melamarnya secara tiba-tiba di bandara itu seolah meluluhlantakkan pemikirannya. Keraguan dalam hatinya maupun bayangan ketakutan yang mengikutinya selama bertahun-tahun itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan menjadi sebuah kepercayaan. Baekhyun bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia telah membangun sebuah kepercayaan terhadap kata-kata pria aneh yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin mempercayai Chanyeol. Meski nantinya akan ada banyak perbedaan di antara mereka yang akan membuat mereka berdebat, Baekhyun ingin berusaha memahaminya.

Baekhyun ingin belajar mencintai pria tinggi itu.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain dengan pipi merona parah. "Awas ya kalau kau sampai berhenti."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya (karena terkejut) untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Selang beberapa detik, si tinggi itu hanya melongo menatap Baekhyun, membuat si mungil salah tingkah. Namun tak lama kemudian, giliran Baekhyun yang dikejutkan kembali oleh tindakan Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria tinggi itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun―menyentuh jemari lentiknya dengan jemari besarnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke punggung tangan si mungil untuk kemudian ia kecup.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berhenti." Chanyeol tersenyum manis setelahnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin kepanasan.

"EKHEM!" Seseorang sengaja berdehem dengan sangat keras untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Itu Sean, tengah menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun tarik tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita harus mainkan lagu berikutnya, Baek." Isaac (pemain drum dalam band) berkata penuh penyesalan. Sementara para pemain band lainnya terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang salah tingkah. Well, mereka memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun (karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea), tapi jika itu membuat pipi si mungil bersemu, sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat cinta padanya.

"O–oke." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian kembali ke posisinya untuk menyayikan lagu berikutnya. Chanyeol yang mengertipun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, bermaksud menonton Baekhyun menyanyi dari sana. Namun ketika Chanyeol memutar badannya menuju kursi tamu, sebuah senyuman tipis penuh makna tersungging di bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya, hanya Tuhan dan alam yang menyaksikannya. Dan menit-menit berikutnya, Baekhyun tak mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol lagi.

 **###**

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian..**_

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Baekhyun sudah sedekat ini untuk mengeluarkan protes pada Chanyeol yang terlambat menjemputnya di bandara Incheon setelah kepulangannya dari Chicago sehingga ia harus menunggu selama lima belas menit di antara kerumunan orang-orang tak dikenalnya, namun itulah kalimat pertama yang ucapkan si Yeolda? Tak aneh jika Baekhyun kini menunduk dengan wajah merona karena malu. Hell, tidak mungkin ia tidak malu jika orang-orang di sekitarnya memerhatikan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di hadapannya seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak dalam kotak beludru ke arahnya. Baekhyun menggeram diam-diam. Pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin pria tinggi itu membuat kehebohan yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan tiga bulan silam? Ah, tidak. Mungkin kali ini lebih parah karena ia membawa serta sebuah cincin. Well, Baekhyun bukannya tidak terharu atau apapun, ia hanya tidak habis pikir saja dengan cara yang digunakan Chanyeol. Lihat saja, mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di bandara Incheon―lagi. Mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Baekhyun semakin malu saja.

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau melamarku dengan cara biasa saja?"

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. "Menurutku ini cara biasa."

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol. 'Menurutku ini cara biasa' katanya? Bagaimana yang luar biasanya? Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas kasar sebagai ganti tidak memukul kepala idiot Chanyeol. Beruntung Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama sehingga ia tidak akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' lagi pada pria tinggi itu seperti dulu. Namun tetap saja ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol kembali melamarnya di bandara seperti ini. Nekat sekali.

"Terimalah cintaku, Baek.."

Berdebar, kalian bertanya? Hell, Baekhyun tentu saja berdebar mendengarnya, namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang. Jadi, setelah berdehem untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya, pria mungil itupun berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu satu detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menangkap keseriusan dalam sorot mata Chanyeol karena ia tahu Chanyeol selalu berkata jujur padanya. Sikap itulah yang paling Baekhyun sukai dari Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, haruskah kukatakan secara gamblang agar kau mengerti?" Baekhyun berkata agak lirih dengan pipi merona. "Aku bahkan sudah menerimamu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

Chanyeol melongo setelahnya. Astaga, ia terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan blank seperti itu. Ini jadi semakin memalukan saja –pikir Baekhyun.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Baek, apa kau baru saja menerima lamaranku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ugh, tak bisakah pria tinggi itu bodoh di tempat lain?

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar bandara. "Aish, sudahlah! Yang penting, ayo kita pulang dulu!"

Itu adalah lamaran aneh kedua yang Baekhyun dapat dari pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol. Tak mungkin pria mungil itu bisa melupakannya.

 **THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **OUR SYMPHONY**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Marriage-Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note : FF ini adalah FF yaoi terpendek yang pernah saya buat, kenapa? Stuck aja mau dibuat gimana lagi, but at least I tried. Semoga tetap menghibur ya, enjoy~**

 **Prompt: B.4. It's not about who you spend the most time with, it's about who you have the most memories with.**

 **Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikenal sebagai 'pasangan anti-klimaks' ternyata memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. Dalam indahnya melodi dari setiap tuts piano yang ditekan, kenangan mereka tak hancur oleh waktu dan jarak.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seromantis komik-komik remaja, dimana mereka adalah teman sejak kecil yang satu sama lain memendam sebuah perasaan khusus dan berakhir dengan menyatakan cinta di saat keadaan telah memaksa. Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak sedramatis drama-drama di TV atau film-film layar lebar, dimana perasaan benci mereka berubah menjadi cinta yang diiringi airmata dan skema percintaan klasik.

Tidak seperti itu.

Well, mereka harap kisah mereka bisa seperti itu, tapi sayangnya tidak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu cuek untuk menciptakan sebuah adegan romantis. Mereka bahkan tak pernah sependapat akan sesuatu, entah itu mengenai film yang akan mereka tonton atau es krim yang akan mereka beli. Namun anehnya kedua pria yang tinggi badannya terpaut sebelas sentimeter itu dipersatukan dalam sebuah pernikahan sakral, tepatnya pada musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu di halaman belakang kediaman Park yang luas. Sangat mendadak―ya, dan tentunya tak luput dari keterkejutan teman-teman mereka.

Sempat tersebar sebuah rumor bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka, tapi berita itu ditepis oleh keduanya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, ada rumor aneh lainnya dimana orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah melecehkan Baekhyun, jadi pria mungil itu meminta pertanggungjawaban untuk segera dipinang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menertawakan rumor tersebut. Please, itu bahkan lebih konyol dari rumor pertama.

Tapi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka berciuman setelah pastur melafalkan keduanya sebagai pasangan suami-istri, yang mana diabadikan dalam bentuk foto dan video oleh semua kerabat dekat keduanya karena –hell– itu adalah kejadian yang **sangat** langka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di London selama seminggu. Oh, sebagai catatan, sebagian besar waktu di London itu tidak digunakan untuk jalan-jalan, melainkan untuk menonton konser musik klasik. Mengejutkan, bukan? Orangtua mereka bahkan tak habis pikir.

Ketahuilah, satu-satunya yang mempersatukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah musik klasik. Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta pada piano―salah satu intrumen romantis yang (sayangnya) tak berpengaruh banyak pada level percintaan mereka. Pernah ada beberapa momen ketika piano menciptakan adegan romantis antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun sialnya selalu dirusak oleh salah satunya. Alhasil, yang menonton mereka bermain piano hanya mampu melayangkan tatapan datar.

'Pasangan anti-klimaks'―itulah sebutan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Namun pasangan anti-klimaks itu terpisah (tidak secara harfiah karena status mereka masih menikah) ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan bekerja sebagai editor majalah Korean Vogue di Seoul. Chanyeol tak ikut dengan 'suami' mungilnya karena perusahaannya berdiri di Busan dan ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Teman-teman Chanyeol mengatai Chanyeol 'super idiot' karena tak menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan pria tinggi itu melakukan hal tersebut, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil pekerjaan itu karena ia tahu benar bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan yang diimpikan Baekhyun sejak dulu. Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu mengenai alasan bijak Chanyeol. Tapi―hell, si pemilik telinga lebar itu terlalu cuek untuk memedulikan pendapat orang lain, jadi ia biarkan saja orang-orang bergunjing.

Selama Baekhyun bekerja di Seoul dan Chanyeol bekerja di Busan, keduanya tak pernah memutuskan kontak satu sama lain. Sebisa mungkin mereka saling memberikan kabar setiap harinya, entah itu melalui telepon atau pesan pendek. Tentunya tidak berlebihan sampai mengeluarkan airmata atau kalimat cheesy seperti ketika Jongin –sekretaris sekaligus teman dekat Chanyeol– menelepon Kyungsoo yang sedang pergi ke Jeju untuk sebuah perjalanan bisnis. Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan cara normal.

Tapi seperti jalan hidup manusia pada umumnya, tak segalanya bisa berjalan mulus, bukan? Di bulan kelima setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hidup terpisah―misalnya, kesibukan satu sama lain mulai menghalangi jalan mereka untuk tetap berhubungan. Terkadang Baekhyun sudah terlelap ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya di malam hari, dan terkadang Chanyeol sedang menghadiri meeting ketika Baekhyun menelepon di siang hari. Ada kekecewaan―tentunya, tapi mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh mereka.

"Aku secara harfiah salut padamu, kawan." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai bukti kekagumannya pada bos sekaligus teman baiknya. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini."

"Terutama bagian seks?" Chanyeol menyindir.

"Tepat sekali!" Chanyeol mendengus keras karena jawaban Jongin. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal seks, bagaimana kalian melakukannya? Sex-phone? Atau jangan-jangan bermain solo?"

Chanyeol tak perlu melirik pria berkulit tan itu untuk melihat ekspresi menggelikan yang sedang dibuatnya, pria tinggi itu sudah cukup tahu kebiasaan sekretarisnya ketika sedang melancarkan kejahilannya―Jongin akan menaik-turunkan alisnya seraya memamerkan seringaian bodohnya.

"Aku menolak menjawabnya." Chanyeol mengambil jawaban aman.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya kunjungilah 'suami'mu itu di Seoul, ya..hitung-hitung berkencan. Memangnya kau tak merindukannya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin. Namun di lain sisi, pria yang sedikit lebih pendek merasakan sebuah firasat aneh karena senyuman itu.

"Apa? Apa maksud dari senyumanmu itu? Jangan bilang kau memiliki selingkuhan di belakang Baekhyun? Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai menyakiti si mungil Byun!"

Serius, Jongin hanya mendramatisir.

"Jangan berdelusi di siang bolong, Jongin, itu tak baik untuk kejiwaanmu. Dan jangan memanggilnya 'si mungil Byun', marganya sudah menjadi Park tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar intonasi cemburu Chanyeol―yang bagi Chanyeol sangat biasa-biasa saja. "Ooh~ seseorang sedang cemburu rupanya~"

"Aku tidak cemburu." elak si pria tinggi ketika menoleh ke arah yang berkulit tan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak cemburu, oke?"

"Well, orang-orang bilang 'aku tak cemburu' adalah bentuk kecemburuan."

"Maka, 'orang-orang' itu sangat jelas tidak mengerti pengertian dari 'kecemburuan'."

Jongin terkekeh. Menurutnya, begitu lucu melihat Chanyeol bersikukuh menolak kecemburuan dalam hatinya, padahal kecemburuan itu sendiri sudah jelas-jelas tercetak dalam air muka dan intonasinya. Dasar gengsian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si cantik Luhan sepertinya semakin gencar mendekatimu, hm?"

"Kami hanya membicarakan bisnis, Jongin." Chanyeol menghela napas jengah. Heran, kenapa sekretarisnya ini suka sekali bergosip? Itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kebiasaan Eomma-nya ketika bertemu tetangga.

"Psh, omong kosong! Seluruh pegawai di kantor ini juga tahu bahwa Xi Luhan sedang mengincarmu. Dasar pria gatal, padahal dia tahu kau sudah memiliki 'suami'." Jongin mendadak panas bak air mendidih. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya. "Hey, aku serius, Yeol. Kalau kau sampai bermain api di belakang Baekhyun, aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol menghadap Jongin, tangannya terlipat sempurna di depan dada. "Oke, sekarang aku mulai curiga padamu." Matanya memicing curiga. "Katakan, Jongin, kau tidak menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Baekhyun'kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak, kawan. Baekhyun sudah seperti adik mungil bagiku, lagipula aku sudah memiliki Baby Soo~"

Well, Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati.

"Anyway, aku serius mengenai ucapanku tadi, Yeol. Ajaklah Baekhyun jalan-jalan sesekali, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu'kan?"

"Aku ingin, tapi jadwal Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan, Jongin." Chanyeol memberikan dokumen yang baru ditandatanganinya pada Jongin. Alisnya bertautan dalam kebingungan. "Dan kenapa kita malah membicarakan kehidupan asmaraku?"

"Karena kehidupan asmaramu itu monoton dan aku merasa prihatin. Jadi, berterima kasih-lah, Park." Jongin mengambil map tersebut, kemudian memasang mimik serius kembali. "Intinya, jangan sampai waktu dan jarak menjadi penyebab atas renggangnya hubungan kalian. Karena jika sudah renggang, hal buruk apapun bisa saja terjadi. Dan aku tak bermaksud menakut-nakuti, tapi ini sungguh terjadi dalam dunia nyata."

Chanyeol tak bereaksi, bahkan sampai pintu ruangannya ditutup oleh Jongin. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan seseorang, satu sosok yang teramat dirindukannya―Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa begitu ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dalam keheningan dan minimnya penerangan di ruangan itu, satu sirat akan kelelahan terdengar dari hembusan napas Chanyeol yang terasa berat. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke kancing kemejanya yang paling atas, kemudian membuka dua di antaranya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kepala sofa, yang mana membuat surai ebony-nya agak kusut. Tak lama, matanyapun terpejam, mengikuti irama anggota tubuh lainnya untuk beristirahat selama beberapa saat.

Satu hari yang panjang terlewati lagi –pikirnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam. Tatapan sendu hinggap dalam obsidiannya, berbaur bersama sorot kehampaan. Well, siapapun tahu bahwa pria tinggi itu baik secara fisik, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Dan sejujurnya―ya, hati Chanyeol memang tengah merindukan kehadiran seseorang. Ia merindukan 'suami' mungilnya yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyuman cantik setiap kali Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen mereka, menanyakan bagaimana harinya, kemudian mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan berbagai hidangan kesukaan Chanyeol.

Saat-saat berharga mereka rasanya sudah seperti kenangan yang sulit kembali.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya di saku jas-nya, menatap foto Baekhyun dan dirinya yang ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper selama berbulan-bulan. Perlahan, jemari Chanyeol mengelus bagaimana pria mungil dalam foto itu memperlihatkan eye-smile-nya yang begitu cantik juga rona manis di pipi putihnya ketika sepasang tangan yang lebih tinggi melingkari pinggangnya. Itu adalah foto ketika mereka pergi ke London tiga tahun yang lalu―salah satu foto favorit Chanyeol.

Dan melihat foto itu, hanya meningkatkan kerinduan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah tidur belum ya?" gumam Chanyeol, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya―berpikir selama hampir satu menit. "Aku cek saja." Kemudian menekan tombol hijau di nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Ada nada sambung disana. Cukup lama sampai nyaris membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Namun ketika sampai pada nada sambung ketujuh–

"Halo?" Suara serak khas orang baru tidur terdengar di seberang sana. Chanyeol menebak pria mungil itu sedang terlelap ketika ia meneleponnya. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol juga bisa membayangkan Baekhyun sedang mengucek matanya yang setengah terpejam ketika mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hey, kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm."

"Ah, begitu." Suara Chanyeol mengekspresikan kekecewaan yang ditahan. "Baiklah, istirahat sa–"

"Yeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, kau punya waktu?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulum senyumannya. Sekonyong-konyong, perutnya terasa dikerubungi ratusan kupu-kupu. "Tentu saja. Kau ingin mengobrol apa?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sebuah batuk terdengar cukup jelas di telinga peri Chanyeol, dan ia cukup yakin itu berasal dari 'suami'nya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut.

"Hanya batuk, mungkin gejala flu."

"Minumlah obat, kau pasti bekerja terlalu keras."

Mengesampingkan kekhawatiran yang tersirat dalam suara husky Chanyeol, pria mungil itu justru merasakan hatinya menghangat karena sikap manis 'suami' yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Oke." Jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobbi?"

Chanyeol refleks terkekeh. "Sudah lama rasanya kau tak memanggilku begitu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan polos Baekhyun, justru memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Aku merindukannya.."

Dan keheningan terjadi berikutnya. Chanyeol tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau bersikap sok tahu ketika ia menebak bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tengah merona karena ucapannya. Caranya? Well, ia hanya tahu. Segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, baik itu sifat maupun kebiasaan pria mungil itu―sekecil apapun itu, bahkan yang tidak disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti tahu semuanya. Pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu hanya tak menunjukkannya secara gamblang di depan orang-orang.

Orang-orang di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan anti-klimaks yang tak bisa menciptakan adegan romantis, tapi mereka semua salah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. Dan mereka cenderung melakukannya hanya saat mereka berdua saja, itupun tak dilakukan secara cheesy. Contoh sederhananya adalah ketika tadi Baekhyun memangil Chanyeol 'Dobbi', yang artinya adalah 'aku merindukanmu'.

Chanyeol sendiri memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun. Namun selama seminggu terakhir ini, rasa rindu yang telah memuncak membuat sedikit perubahan dalam diri Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu lebih sering mengungkapkan kerinduannya secara gamblang, yakni dalam untaian kata. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu biasa karena yang ia tahu, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang suka menggombal seperti Jongin. Itu sebabnya pipinya selalu bersemu ketika kata 'rindu' mengalir dalam suara husky Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menggombal, hah? Apa Jongin yang mengajarkannya padamu?" Intonasi Baekhyun terdengar merajuk, padahal hatinya mulai menyukainya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku sedang menggombal?"

"Well, yang kutahu kau tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat cheesy padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Bila dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Tapi anehnya, pria tinggi itu tak tahu motivasi di balik kalimat cheesy yang dilontarkannya. Ia hanya–

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tak bisa menahannya lagi?" Chanyeol seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam keraguan. Tapi detik berikutnya, senyuman manis nan tulus tersemat sempurna dalam parasnya yang menawan. "Aku hanya benar-benar merindukanmu, Baek.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Gejolak emosi dalam dadanya seolah meronta ingin dilepaskan, namun Baekhyun bersikukuh mengatakan 'tidak' pada dirinya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa lemah jika ia menunjukkan titik terendahnya di hadapan pria yang ia cintai. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia teramat merindukan Chanyeol, kerinduan itu bahkan telah mencapai puncaknya saat ini, tapi ia lebih tak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah memberinya izin untuk mengejar pekerjaan impiannya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun semakin menekan kuat gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pria tinggi itu tak mendengar isakannya. Dan semakin banyak bulir bening yang keluar dari matanya, semakin ia merasakan sesak di paru-parunya sampai terasa begitu sulit untuk mengais udara. Tapi Baekhyun masih terus berusaha.

"Hey, kau masih disana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak mendengar isakan 'suami' mungilnya, justru berpikir apakah Baekhyun sudah tidur atau masih terjaga. Baekhyun-pun tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari itu.

"Ya." Baekhyun berdehem sejenak untuk menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku masih disini, Yeol."

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menghapus airmatanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sedikitpun tidak." Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, tepatnya pada grand piano berwarna hitam milik mereka berdua. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancar?"

"Begitulah. Ada sedikit masalah di departemen seni, tapi syukurlah bisa diatasi."

"Sepertinya kau betah sekali bekerja disana ya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sedang menyindirku ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar rajukan si mungil. "Tidak, aku justru berpikir untuk menunjuk Jongin sebagai penggantiku agar aku bisa pindah ke Seoul. Jadi, aku tak perlu jauh-jauh darimu lagi."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras sampai membuatnya takut jikalau Chanyeol mendengarnya. Well, semoga saja tidak. Baekhyun benar-benar menganggap dirinya beruntung karena Chanyeol tak melihatnya bersemu saat ini karena―demi Tuhan―ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Oh?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara piano di seberang sana. Ia tahu melodi itu. "Köchel nomor 265, Mozart?" tebaknya.

"Mm-hm." jawab Chanyeol. Jemari-jemarinya kini tengah bermain di atas tuts piano, membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di music stand piano dalam mode speaker.

Kemudian tanpa disadari kedua insan itu, tak ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing selain melodi dari tuts piano yang ditekan Chanyeol. Seketika, indahnya alunan simfoni milik Mozart telah membawa mereka ke dalam kenangan mereka dulu.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama mereka di bangku SMA kelas tiga―tak ada yang istimewa. Waktu itu, Baekhyun adalah siswa pindahan dari Jinhae dengan segala dirinya yang ceria, sementara Chanyeol adalah siswa biasa dengan segala dirinya yang cuek. Sifat mereka memang berbeda, namun anehnya memiliki tingkat kekeraskepalaan yang sama. Dan bagi keduanya, perdebatan sesama teman itu wajar, jadi mereka tak peduli sekalipun kelas mereka menjadi gaduh hanya karena perdebatan konyol tak bermutu mereka._

 _Meski satu sama lain tak ingin mengalah karena merasa dirinya paling benar, tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka memiliki suara yang sama untuk satu hal. Itu terjadi tatkala jemari mereka bermain bersama di atas tuts piano saat pelajaran musik. Ternyata keduanya sama-sama mengagumi Mozart dan Chopin, permainan piano mereka bahkan terbilang sempurna untuk siswa SMA. Guru-guru dan teman-teman mereka saja sampai menganga melihat permainan duet mereka yang begitu selaras._

 _Begitu lulus SMA, takdir mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi di universitas yang sama, meski tak satu jurusan. Tak ada yang berbeda dari hubungan mereka dengan saat mereka di bangku SMA. Masih sama-sama suka berdebat karena hal kecil, juga sama-sama suka bermain piano di waktu senggang. Tapi ada satu 'hubungan istimewa' di antara mereka, tentunya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Keduanya tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya atau apapun, karena 'hubungan istimewa' itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari._

 _Berawal dari kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu mencari Chanyeol ketika ia memiliki masalah. Pria mungil itu tak akan langsung memberitahu apa masalahnya, justru malah berakhir dengan diam-diaman dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol akan selalu ada disana, menemani Baekhyun yang menangis, menunggu si mungil mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terganggu, kemudian membelikannya es krim strawberry ukuran ember._

 _Chanyeol sendiri memiliki kebiasaan unik ketika ia memiliki masalah. Pria tinggi itu akan menunggu di depan kamar apartemen Baekhyun, menutup matanya seraya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun saat pria mungil itu pulang, dan Baekhyun akan ada disana untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin (karena terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun pulang). Selama apapun waktu yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menenangkan diri, Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya._

 _Hanya itu._

 _Tanpa komitmen, hanya..terjadi begitu saja._

 _Sampai suatu saat di malam bersalju, ketika Baekhyun pulang terlambat dari kelas tambahannya, ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang masuk apartemennya. Kepala pria tinggi itu dipenuhi salju, hidung dan telinganya bahkan sampai memerah karena dinginnya cuaca. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Pasalnya, itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol menunggunya di depan gerbang apartemennya, bukan di depan kamar apartemennya._

" _Chanyeol-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Adalah yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun ucapkan pada pria tinggi itu. "Kenapa kau malah menunggu disini, hah? Kau bahkan tak memakai topi dan sarung tangan, aigoo!"_

 _Bukannya menyahut pertanyaan tersebut, pria tinggi itu justru diam seribu bahasa dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Obsidiannya menusuk tepat ke mata puppy Baekhyun, membuat si mungil agak gugup._

" _A–ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"_

 _Lagi―Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya tetap pada posisinya yang menatap manik Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun bingung sekaligus penasaran dibuatnya. Entah mengapa, sorot mata Chanyeol kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Pria tinggi itu biasanya tak begini saat ia memiliki masalah. Apakah ada hal lain yang mengganggu dirinya?_

" _Hey, katakan sesuatu." Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara husky mendahuluinya._

" _Ayo kita menikah."_

 _Baekhyun berkedip dua kali. Dalam mode terkejut, pria mungil itupun bertanya secara refleks, "Hah?"_

 _Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun-ah.." Kemudian sepasang tangan kokoh miliknya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun―memeluknya._

 _Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Baekhyun balas memeluknya._

.

.

.

Ah, kenangan-kenangan berharga itu. Baekhyun tak percaya ia pernah melaluinya bersama pria yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai 'suami'nya. Kenangan yang hanya melibatkan mereka berdua, dan hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Rasanya seperti bermain kode, membentuk sebuah rahasia. Dan kunci dari kode tersebut adalah simfoni mereka berdua―Köchel nomor 265 Mozart. Sudah lama Baekhyun tak mendengarnya, lalu detik ini, permainan piano Chanyeol mengingatkannya kembali.

Jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, pemainan piano Chanyeol jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan permainannya. Chanyeol tahu benar caranya membawa pendengarnya membayangkan apa yang ia bayangkan. Pria tinggi itu selalu bermain dari hati. Setiap melodi yang Chanyeol mainkan, satu persatu senantiasa menghujani pendengarnya laksana bintang-bintang di langit yang kelam. Begitu cantik. Bahkan saat ini, skesta yang digambarkan Chanyeol dalam permainan pianonya, terlihat begitu jelas dalam benak Baekhyun.

Aroma bunga daisy yang tertiup angin dari jendela apartemen Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menceritakan hal yang membuatnya terganggu; deru napas Chanyeol yang berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya tangan pria tinggi itu ketika Baekhyun menggenggamnya; juga debaran bertalu-talu milik Baekhyun yang sama iramanya dengan milik Chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu memeluknya. Baekhyun seperti merasakannya lagi, yang mana menghasilkan warna kemerahan di kedua pipinya dan sebuah debaran tak terkontrol laksana ombak berderu.

Dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Kendati jarak dan waktu yang mengurangi intensitas kebersamaan mereka, tak ada alasan lain bagi keduanya untuk melupakan kepingan kenangan itu. Karena setiap kepingannya memuat momen mereka berdua, itulah yang membuatnya terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Baekhyun bahkan ragu jarak dan waktu mampu menghancurkan kepingan kenangan tersebut. Dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol satu pendapat dengannya mengenai hal ini.

Tak perlu Baekhyun tanyakan. Ia hanya tahu.

"Yeol/Baek?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut karena kekompakan mereka dalam memanggil nama satu sama lain. Keduanyapun terlarut dalam sebuah kekehan ringan.

"Kau duluan, Nyonya Park."

Astaga, Baekhyun tak percaya ia sempat berdebar karena panggilan itu, tapi ia tetap memberikan usaha terbaik untuk membuat suaranya tetap netral.

"Bagaimana..," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "..jika kita berkencan hari Minggu ini?"

Chanyeol sebelumnya berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun hanya kompak mengenai piano saja, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Kekehan dari suara husky milik Chanyeol berdengung di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak seromantis komik-komik remaja, atau sedramatis drama-drama di TV dan film-film layar lebar. Tapi setidaknya, mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain. Sekalipun berkurangnya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama membuat kerinduan mereka menumpuk atau jauhnya jarak seringkali membuat dada mereka sesak, masih ada kenangan yang mempersatukan cinta mereka.

Kemudian dalam simfoni yang mereka ciptakan, cinta dan kenangan itu akan selalu utuh. Selalu.

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE BOUNTY HUNTER**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note : Saya ingat ada satu atau dua readers yang nanya, 'kenapa FF ini mirip sama FF yang dipublish CHANBAEK INDONESIA?' Oke, sekali lagi saya tegaskan ini adalah FF yang saya kirim ke CIC untuk event FWC. FF ini adalah karya saya, hanya saja memang nama author sengaja tidak dicantumkan di akun CIC karena itu bagian dari peraturan event. Ini adalah FF ketiga yang saya kirim ke CIC.**

 **Prompt: D.6. Baekhyun―sang anak ibu kos―dan Chanyeol―anak kos yang suka nunggak bayar uang kos**

 **Summary: Kisah tentang seorang bounty hunter bernama Park Chanyeol (27) yang selalu menggoda anak pemilik kos―Baekhyun (17). "Bagaimana kabarnya Bunga Kecil-ku? Apa dia merindukanku?"―Chanyeol.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, silakan datang kembali~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pelanggan yang baru saja membeli buket bunga lili di toko bunga milik keluarganya, rambut merah jambunya terayun ketika kepalanya menunduk sopan. Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kemudian berpindah tempat dari meja kasir ke sudut ruangan dalam toko, hendak melanjutkan acara merangkai bunga yang sempat tertunda. Senandung lagu SNSD senantiasa terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, menemani kegiatan jemari lentiknya yang tengah merangkai bunga ranunculus.

Inilah kegiatan Byun Baekhyun setiap harinya sepulang sekolah―bekerja di Byun Florist. Byun Florist adalah bisnis keluarga Byun sejak lama (jauh sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya Byun membangun kamar kos di belakang toko), letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Merupakan satu kewajiban tak tertulis bagi Baekhyun untuk membantu mengelola Byun Florist. Beruntung Baekhyun tak memiliki alergi pada bunga, justru teramat mengaguminya. Setiap jenis, setiap warna. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan rela bekerja disana tanpa digaji, sekalipun toko bunga itu bukan milik orangtuanya.

Namun sudah setahun terakhir ini, Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman bekerja di Byun Florist.

"Apa itu bunga mawar?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara husky muncul di belakang , itu bukan suara yang asing sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun masih saja terkejut setiap kali suara itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Nama si pemilik suara husky itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang merupakan salah satu penghuni kamar kos milik keluarga Byun. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi sampai Baekhyun harus mendongak ketika menatap matanya, suaranya lebih mirip om-om paruh baya daripada umurnya sendiri yang tergolong belum tua, dan telinganya aneh seperti Yoda di film Star Wars.

Chanyeol sudah setahun tinggal di kamar kos milik keluarga Byun. Baekhyun ingat Appa-nya pernah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dulunya seorang polisi sebelum ia menjadi bounty hunter (pemburu bayaran) seperti sekarang. Baekhyun tak tahu pasti alasan Chanyeol mengganti profesinya dengan pekerjaan tak jelas macam bounty hunter, Tuan Byun sendiri tak pernah menceritakan detailnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah, toh itu hidupnya Park Chanyeol.

Oh, sebagai informasi, pria bermarga Park inilah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman bekerja di Byun Florist.

"Warnanya cantik sekali, baru kali ini aku melihat mawar dengan kelopak sebanyak ini. Apa ini baru datang pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan cengiran lebar khas-nya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ini bunga ranunculus, Hyung." Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih berminat mengoreksi ucapan si jangkung.

"Ranunculus? Bukannya mawar? Tapi ini mirip sekali dengan bunga mawar lho!" Si tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menampilkan ekspresi bodoh saat mendengar kenyataan tersebut, dan Baekhyun diam-diam merotasikan bola matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian saja? Byun Ahjumma mana?"

"Sedang memasak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan iritnya, atensinya sudah bergulir kembali pada rangkaian ranunculus-nya.

"Begitu ya?" Chanyeol menopang kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja, kemudian menatap si mungil berambut merah jambu dengan senyuman menggoda. "Lalu, bagaimana kabarnya Bunga Kecil-ku? Apa dia merindukanku?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pipinya bersemu, namun sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain selain netra Chanyeol. Dalam hati, si mungil mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah sering mendengar Chanyeol menggodanya dengan sebutan 'Bunga Kecil-ku', tapi―anehnya―pipinya tetap tak bisa untuk tak bersemu.

CKREK!

"Kau malu ya? Manisnya~" Chanyeol tersenyum bocah di balik ponsel nista yang baru saja mengabadikan merahnya pipi si mungil Byun. Ini adalah satu di antara banyaknya sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tak suka.

"Hyung, cepat hapus foto itu!" Baekhyun merengut kesal, tubuh pendeknya melompat-lompat guna merebut ponsel Chanyeol yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh pemiliknya. Hal yang tak efisien―memang, tapi keinginan Baekhyun untuk menghapus foto itu nyatanya lebih besar. Dan melihat perjuangan keras yang lebih pendek itu malah membuat yang lebih tinggi ingin tertawa, terutama saat pipi Baekhyun mengembung saking kesalnya―yang mana di mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Eyy~ mana bisa, foto ini akan masuk ke dalam koleksi–aauww!"

Baekhyun menoleh tepat saat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Ternyata pria tinggi itu tengah dijewer Tuan Byun. Pria paruh baya dengan apron dan sarung tangan karet berwarna biru itu menatap Chanyeol segarang mungkin. "Daripada menggoda Baekhyun, lebih baik kau cari pekerjaan layak untuk bayar uang sewa kos-mu, Chanyeol."

"A–Ahjussi, selamat siang~" Chanyeol tersenyum (sok) polos. "Sedang sibuk mengangkat pot bunga ya? Mau kubantu?"

"Jangan membelokkan topik pembicaraan, bocah. Hanya karena aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu menyicil uang sewa, bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai-santai sambil menggoda putraku seenak jidatmu."

"Eyy~ apanya yang menggoda, Ahjussi? Ini namanya bersikap ramah, bukankah itu hal yang lumrah mengingat kami setiap hari bertemu?" Chanyeol berkelit, sempat-sempatnya mengerling ke arah Baekhyun. "Bukan begitu, Baekhyunnie?"

Naasnya, Baekhyun pura-pura tak dengar.

"Auuuww!" Erangan Chanyeol semakin keras berkat tangan lincah Tuan Byun.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah? Sudah, sana mandi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dalam langkahnya. "Begitu saja marah, dasar Pak Tua."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Dan Chanyeol ambil langkah seribu setelahnya. Sepertinya pria bertelinga lebar itu tak'kan keluar kamarnya sampai Tuan Byun menutup toko.

 **###**

Bisikan dan lirikan siswa-siswi EXO High School di pagi hari ini adalah bukti nyata dari kekesalan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah memasuki menit kedua puluh tujuh semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkan kediaman Byun, naik bus menuju EXO High School, sampai detik dimana ia melewati gerbang sekolahnya barusan, pria tinggi bersurai ebony di belakangnya tak kunjung berhenti mengikuti langkah Baekhyun―atau setidaknya melunturkan senyuman bodohnya―sehingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meledak.

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolahku, jika Hyung belum menyadarinya." Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti dua meter dari gerbang sekolah, hanya untuk menyadarkan pria Yoda itu. Hell, ia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan Chanyeol mengikutinya ke kelas.

"Oh? Kau benar." Chanyeol tertawa garing di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Pria tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap yang lebih pendek, kemudian mengacak surai merah jambu itu dengan gemas. "Belajar yang rajin ya, Bunga Kecil-ku. Kita bertemu lagi saat kau pulang sekolah."

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol tak memotret dirinya yang tengah merona. Ugh, ini sangat memalukan―pikirnya.

"Jangan terlalu merindukanku, oke? Hehe~"

Jika Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu sopan-santun, sudah lama ia pukul kepala Chanyeol setiap kali pria tinggi itu menggodanya. Sayangnya, perandaian tetaplah perandaian. Alhasil, beberapa siswi terkikik geli mendengar kalimat picisan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan yang lebih efisien selain menghiraukannya.

Demi Tuhan, ini semakin memalukan saja.

.

.

Senyuman unta Jongdae terkembang sempurna tatkala pandangannya disuguhi raut kusut Baekhyun―sahabatnya―yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Well, bukan berarti ia gila atau semacamnya. Remaja bermaga Kim itu memiliki alasan khusus untuk melakukannya, yakni–

"Seseorang tampaknya semakin akrab saja dengan salah satu penghuni kos milik keluarganya~"

Ya, Jongdae **benar-benar** menyaksikan kejadian memalukan (bagi Baekhyun) di gerbang sekolah tadi. Ha.

"Katakan, bagaimana rasanya diantar ke sekolah tiga hari berturut-turut oleh si tampan bounty hunter?"

Baekhyun menatap garang sahabatnya. "Berhenti memanggilnya 'si tampan bounty hunter', Kim Jongdae! Dia tak ada tampan-tampannya!"

"Kenapa? Dia seorang bounty hunter, dan dia tampan." Jongdae membela diri, yang sebenarnya tak membuat mood yang bermata sipit menjadi lebih baik. "Dan lagi, bukankah itu sebuah kesempatan yang bagus agar kalian bisa semakin akrab?"

"Akrab dari mananya?! Kau tak lihat wajahku ditekuk begini gara-gara si Yoda itu?!" protes Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Sebagai informasi, sifat cerewetnya ini hanya muncul di hadapan orang-orang yang akrab dengannya saja.

"Dan itu karena?" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti kenapa sahabat mungilnya ini begitu tak menyukai Chanyeol, padahal pria tinggi itu masuk kategori 'tipe pria idaman untuk dijadikan kekasih'.

"Karena dia tak pernah berhenti menggodaku, bodoh! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku ketika orang-orang di dalam bus menatap aneh kami saat si Yoda membanding-bandingkan warna rambutku dengan warna bunga?! Belum termasuk ucapan memalukan yang ia lontarkan di depan gerbang tadi!"

Kemudian tawa Jongdae meledak bak petir di siang bolong, teramat memekakan telinga Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki-kakinya, pipinya seketika bersemu―antara kesal karena respon Jongdae dan malu karena teringat godaan Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengannya! Kenapa sih Appa tak mengusirnya saja? Padahal dia belum bayar uang sewa kos bulan ini!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Tenanglah, Bacon! Kenapa kau jadi sekesal ini? Bukankah Park Chanyeol menggodamu itu hal yang biasa?"

"Kau tak tahu saja kelakuannya sehari-hari! Kalau Appa-ku tak datang, godaannya itu seperti tak punya akhir!" Pipi Baekhyun mengembung sempurna, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Tampaknya amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Lalu, Eomma-mu tak pernah sekalipun menasihati Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hopeless."

Dan Jongdae tertawa lagi.

"Aish, yak! Berhenti menertawai hidupku!" Baekhyun semakin murka.

"Ahaha, astaga, Baek! Santai saja, kenapa? Mungkin saja Park Chanyeol sedang melakukan pendekatan denganmu."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut―pertanda curiga. "Pendekatan apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Dari caranya menatapmu saja, aku tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun memasang mimik ingin muntah. Ia bersumpah di antara banyaknya perkataan konyol yang pernah dilontarkan Jongdae, inilah yang terkonyol.

"Delusimu benar-benar mencapai tingkat tertinggi, Jongdae."

Jongdae terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. "Well, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin ego-mu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, tapi kuingatkan saja―karma selalu berlaku."

"Psh. Kau dan 'teori karma'mu." Baekhyun mencibir, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti mengetukkan jemarinya saat sebuah gelas kaca berisi vodka martini datang ke hadapannya, berasal dari jemari lentik seorang waiter berdarah Cina yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Itu Xi Luhan, Chanyeol mengenalnya semenjak menjadi pelanggan tetap bar ini.

"Apa ini sebuah traktiran?" Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Mm-hm." Luhan menjawab seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, mata rusanya tak sedetikpun lepas dari paras tampan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau sedang senggang ya? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke laut berdua? Cuacanya begitu cerah hari ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Well, itu memang tawaran yang menarik, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa. Kau tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Lu."

"Ck, lagi-lagi kau berbohong." Luhan meniup poninya jengah. "Aku tahu kau hanya mengarang tentang 'aku sudah memiliki kekasih'. Buktinya kau tak pernah sekalipun mengajak 'kekasihmu' kemari. Sudahlah, akui saja."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih kok." Chanyeol masih bersikukuh dengan alasan-menolak-kencan-Luhan.

"Oh ya? Lalu, siapa namanya? Umurnya berapa? Masih sekolah atau sudah bekerja? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengajaknya kemari?"

Sial. Chanyeol terpojok. Sepertinya si mata rusa ini sudah mencari tahu banyak informasi tentang kekasih Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya hanya–

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Yeol?"

Seketika suara tak asing dari arah belakang Chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu tersentak. Adalah ketika ia mendapati orang yang ia harapkan untuk datang, senyumannya merekah sampai ke telinga perinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

Mengabaikan intonasi riang Chanyeol, Luhan justru menganga tak percaya karena kedatangan pria bermata belok yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di bar ini. Luhan sempat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja pria yang dipanggil 'Kyungsoo' itu hanyalah teman baik atau saudara Chanyeol, tapi bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan kedua pria bersurai ebony itu menyatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Dan itu membuat kepercayaan diri Luhan runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak disadari Luhan.

"Pelukan ini akan berakhir dalam tiga detik setelah aku selesai bicara, kau rangkul bahuku, lalu kita pergi ke café untuk secangkir kopi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Park." Kyungsoo berbisik di antara pelukannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, Tuan Detektif." Chanyeol balas berbisik, memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tak tertawa.

.

.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mata beloknya menatap datar makhluk tinggi dengan senyuman super idiot yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Mereka baru saja duduk di dalam café, dengan pesanan secangkir kopi hazelnut ekstra krim untuk Chanyeol, dan secangkir americano untuk Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali obsidian pria mungil itu menilik penampilan Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas, namun masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya sudah gatal berdiam diri seperti ini, tapi―hell―hanya ini pilihan bijak yang bisa ia lakukan.

Untuk saat ini.

DHUAK!

"AAAUUWW!"

Demi apapun, baru sekarang setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol merasakan kembali sakit yang teramat sangat tepat di tulang keringnya. Itu berasal dari ujung sepatu Kyungsoo, omong-omong.

"Untuk apa itu?!" Chanyeol protes sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang berdenyut.

"Hm..coba kuperiksa." Kyungsoo memasang pose berpikir. "Untuk pengambilan keputusan sepihak, untuk semua tugas yang pada akhirnya harus kukerjakan sendiri, untuk menghilang tanpa kabar, untuk pelukan kita di bar tadi, dan untuk tinggimu yang masih tak normal."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Hanya itu?"

"Mau kusebutkan yang lainnya?"

"Masih ada yang lain?"

"Ya, termasuk untuk lima puluh ribu won yang belum kau kembali–"

"Aish, oke, oke, itu sudah cukup!" Chanyeol menyela. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Psh, bisa apa kau tanpaku? Terlambat sedikit saja, si Cina itu pasti sudah menyeretmu ke pantai."

Jengah mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-pun memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Kau benar-benar menolongku."

"Ya, kau beruntung aku masih peduli padamu. Dan kuperingatkan kau, tadi itu yang terakhir kalinya aku memelukmu. Lain kali aku akan bersikap acuh, kau paham?"

"Eyy~ aku meragukannya. Memangnya kau bisa mengacuhkan sahabat tampanmu ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap datar sahabat bodohnya yang menaik-turunkan alisnya bak orang mesum. "Setidaknya pilihlah satu pria untuk dijadikan kekasih. Aku yakin kau cukup laku, meskipun tak punya banyak uang di bank."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya―tak peduli. Well, ia yakin Kyungsoo tak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Walaubagaimanapun, Chanyeol sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak SMA, jadi tak mungkin pria mungil itu mengacuhkannya di saat ia membutuhkannya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Semenjak berhenti dari kepolisian, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hampir tak pernah bertemu. Alhasil, Chanyeol agak kelimpungan saat menghadapi wanita dan pria yang mendekatinya. Padahal biasanya ada Kyungsoo yang akan berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak bisa berlangsung selamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si rambut merah jambu itu lumayan juga."

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersedak kopinya sendiri. Sementara yang lebih tinggi melayangkan tatapan bingung, yang bermata belok justru terlihat santai seolah yang barusan dikatakannya adalah hal biasa. "Kau kenal Baekhyun?"

"Tidak kenal, tapi aku tahu dia. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun yang memiliki Byun Florist'kan?"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya―curiga. "Kau memata-mataiku?"

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengedikkan bahunya. "Daripada itu, kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanmu? Kau bisa dikatai maniak jika terus menerus menggoda bocah SMA."

"Kau ini sok tahu."

"Hanya karena aku tak peduli, kau pikir bisa membodohi mataku?" Kyungsoo mendengus keras, kemudian menyesap kopinya sesaat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Atensi Chanyeol berpindah pada Kyungsoo, alisnya menyatu dalam sedetik. "Bantuan apa?"

.

.

Kepala Kyungsoo manggut-manggut begitu mobilnya parkir di depan Byun Florist. Meski hanya melihat dari dalam mobil, nyatanya toko bunga berdesain klasik minimalis yang dominan dengan warna putih itu berhasil memikat Kyungsoo, terutama kecantikan beberapa jenis bunga yang dipajang di depan toko. Untuk beberapa saat, pria bermata belok itu mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ini ya Byun Florist?" gumamnya, yang mana membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau baru tahu? Kupikir kau memata-mataiku selama ini?"

"Aku ini detektif, bukan penguntit, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau sudah pelajari berkasnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, jangan lupa waktumu hanya sampai lusa sebelum jam dua belas siang."

"Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol mengerling genit ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau hanya tinggal menyiapkan bayaranku saja, Kyungie~"

"Wajahmu benar-benar minta dipukul, Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendapati respon ketus sahabatnya―seperti biasa. "Baiklah, akan kukabari begitu sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa, teman lama~" Kemudian keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo―yang dibalas singkat oleh pria mungil itu.

Tak lama setelah mobil putih Kyungsoo meninggalkan Byun Florist, siluet Baekhyun yang baru turun dari bus berhasil menarik atensi Chanyeol. Senyuman yang mencapai telinga selalu menjadi reaksi pertama setiap kali ia melihat remaja mungil itu. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu dengan berdiam diri, Chanyeol-pun menggerakkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Hey, Baekhyunnie. Baru pulang sekolah ya?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya malas meladeni Chanyeol, terutama saat ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, tapi ia ingat orangtuanya pernah mengajarkannya sopan santun. Jadi, meskipun mood-nya sedang tak terlalu baik, remaja bermata sipit itu tetap membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan berdehem.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan crepe!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Atau kau mau es krim? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual berbagai macam rasa, kau pasti–"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun memotong cepat dengan intonasi ketus, raut mukanya tiba-tiba mengeruh. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku sehari ini saja. Aku lelah, oke? Aku ingin beristirahat."

Chanyeol menangkap dengan jelas kejengkelan dari paras manis Baekhyun, dan ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol tak mampu berbuat apa-apa jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka ekspresi itu, tapi apalah daya? Yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum miring, berusaha menekan lamat-lamat rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sesaat. "Beristirahatlah, Bunga Kecil."

Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa ia melewatkan satu momen dimana ketika punggungnya menghadap Baekhyun, remaja mungil itu menampakkan raut bersalahnya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun. Well, ia tak akan memungkiri bahwa ucapannya tadi agak keterlaluan, padahal ia tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah bermaksud mengganggunya. Hanya saja..terkadang perhatian Chanyeol yang berlebihan, membuatnya agak jengah. Baekhyun ingin egois untuk hari ini. Toh esok hari semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya, bukan?

 **###**

Lazimnya Baekhyun akan berangkat agak pagi di hari Rabu, mengingat ia adalah petugas piket untuk hari ini, namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Laki-laki bersurai merah jambu itu justru masih berdiam diri di depan meja kasir, tampak dilanda kebosanan sampai kepalanya ia topang dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Sesekali jemari lentiknya ia ketukkan di meja―sekedar usaha pengusir kebosanan, tapi tak terlalu efektif setelah hampir lima belas menit berlalu.

"Kenapa dia belum keluar? Apa dia masih tidur?" gumam Baekhyun setelah mata berhiaskan eye-liner miliknya melirik ke arah pintu belakang untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. Well, sebenarnya tak ada ada alasan khusus dari tingkah Baekhyun hari ini, hanya..sedang menunggu pria tinggi bertelinga lebar keluar dari sarangnya (baca: Park Chanyeol).

"Ugh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya―gelisah. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit, dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup tiga puluh lima menit lagi. Ia sudah terlambat untuk tugas piketnya, dan jika berani mengulur lebih banyak waktu, ia pasti akan terlambat.

"Aish, kemana sih si Yoda itu?" gerutunya, masih pada tempatnya. Ia ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah, tapi rasa penasaran menghantuinya, dan―sayangnya―rasa gengsinya (untuk tak menghampiri Chanyeol duluan) masih menang di saat-saat seperti ini. Laki-laki mungil itu malah berakhir dengan berjalan di tempat sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding.

"Baek?" Suara Nyonya Byun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu depan Byun Florist. "Kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Um..Eomma lihat Chanyeol Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya pada akhirnya. Hell, ia harus―jika tak mau terus-terusan penasaran.

"Chanyeol? Dia pergi tadi malam."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. "Pergi? Kemana?"

"Dia tak bilang kemana, tapi yang pasti ia mendapat tugas. Dia tak bilang padamu?" Nyonya Byun balik bertanya, dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Seketika ia teringat perkataannya pada Chanyeol kemarin.

" _Hyung! Tolong jangan ganggu aku sehari ini saja. Aku lelah, oke? Aku ingin beristirahat."_

" _Tentu." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sesaat. "Beristirahatlah, Bunga Kecil."_

Apa Chanyeol sengaja tak bilang ia pergi bertugas karena Baekhyun tak ingin diganggu?

"K–kapan dia akan pulang?" Baekhyun betanya lagi, tak dihiraukannya jarum panjang jam dinding yang sudah mendekati angka enam.

"Hm..entahlah, tapi dia bilang akan segera pulang kok."

"Begitu.." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya pria tinggi itu selalu memberitahu Baekhyun jika akan pergi bertugas, tapi gara-gara perkataannya kemarin, semuanya jadi begini. Ia pikir akan minta maaf sepulangnya Chanyeol bertugas.

 **###**

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas―lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja dan mata memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Itu adalah yang kedelapan kalinya, omong-omong. Jongdae tak mungkin salah perkiraan karena ia menghitungnya semenjak laki-laki bersurai merah jambu itu memasuki kelas mereka. Dan Jongdae yakin ada alasan di balik sikap Baekhyun yang agak pendiam ini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa lesu sekali? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongdae."

Namun Jongdae tak begitu yakin. Jadi, iapun mengubah posisi duduknya ke bangku di depan Baekhyun. Diperhatikannya dengan saksama wajah lesu sahabatnya itu. "Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin, hah? Kau sudah menghela napas sembilan kali, aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Kau tak mau cerita ada apa?"

Ah, sungguh, tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun sembunyikan dari sahabat untanya ini.

"Si Yoda belum pulang semenjak kemarin, ponselnya bahkan tak bisa dihubungi."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Astaga, akhirnya ini terjadi."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae, dahinya berkerut―pertanda kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akhirnya merindukan si tampan bounty hunter itu! Oh astaga, aku tak percaya akhirnya hari ini datang–"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Baekhyun segera menghentikan pekikan Jongdae yang menyerupai fangirl. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Aku tidak merindukan si Yoda."

"Tentu saja kau merindukannya."

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau menghubunginya duluan~"

Dan Baekhyun bungkam, yang mana menciptakan seringaian tak termaafkan di bibir unta Jongdae.

"Aigoo~ kau tak sadar atau pura-pura tak sadar, hm? Tak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya, Bacon~"

"I–itu bukan berarti aku merindukannya, Kim Jongdae! Dia tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa memberitahuku, dan sampai sekarang belum pulang–"

"Jadi, kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa menahan rona pipinya lebih lama lagi, itu mulai menjalar sampai ke ujung telinganya. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya bersemu hanya karena godaan Jongdae? Padahal ia cukup yakin bahwa ia tak sedang merindukan ataupun mengkhawatirkan Park Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran. Ya, penasaran kenapa si telinga lebar itu belum pulang dari tugasnya? Tak biasanya ia bertugas lebih dari dua hari.

"Ooh~ aku mencium tanda-tanda cinta disini~"

Tapi―hell, penjelasan Baekhyun tak akan berpengaruh banyak pada godaan unta sialan ini.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"TOILET!"

"Oh, mau mencoba menghubungi si tampan bounty hunter itu ya? Semoga beruntung, kalau begitu~"

Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan menuangkan sianida ke minuman Jongdae saat jam istirahat.

.

.

"Baek, kau mau strawberry short cake?" Suara nyaring Nyonya Byun terdengar memanggil namanya dari arah dapur.

"Tidak, Eomma." Laki-laki mungil itu menyahut dengan lesu. Perlu diketahui bahwa hal ini hampir tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Lazimnya, Baekhyun akan berlari dengan hati berbunga-bunga saat Eomma-nya menawari cake kesukaannya. Namun entah kenapa, ia tak berselera. Ia tak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang ini, ia bahkan tak menunjukkan senyumannya pada beberapa pelanggan yang masuk ke Byun Florist.

Entah bagaimana, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Chanyeol. Apakah pria tinggi itu sudah selesai bertugas? Kenapa ia belum pulang sampai sekarang? Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya sehingga ia tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali? Memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, secara tak sadar membuat Baekhyun melamun dengan alis menyatu. Tak jarang pula laki-laki bersurai merah jambu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saking gelisahnya.

"Apa kuhubungi sekali lagi ya?" gumamnya, yang tak lama kemudian disusul dengan aksinya mencari nomor Chanyeol di ponselnya.

Sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dari arah pintu depan Byun Florist. Sosok tinggi bersurai ebony itu berjalan mengendap-endap ke tempat Baekhyun berada, dengan sepiring strawberry short cake di tangan kanannya.

"Kau yakin tak mau makan cake kesukaanmu, Bunga Kecil-ku?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat sempurna, tepat ke si pemilik suara husky yang tak asing itu. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Baekhyun yang tak mampu merangkai kata-kata dengan benar.

"C–Chanyeol Hyung? Ap–apa yang–kenapa Hyung bisa–"

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terbata-bata itu. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa suaramu–"

Kali ini, Chanyeol yang dikejutkan oleh aksi si mungil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Hey, kau kenapa? Apa semuanya–"

"Kenapa Hyung tak beri tahu aku kalau Hyung akan pergi bertugas? Kenapa ponsel Hyung tak bisa dihubungi? Dan kenapa Hyung baru pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol sangat terkejut―tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan beruntun padanya, terutama dalam posisi memeluk seperti ini. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Meski tak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti ini, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa hati Chanyeol menghangat dibuatnya. Maka, pria tinggi itupun tak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas pelukan si mungil.

"Maaf." Chanyeol mengusap surai merah jambu Baekhyun. "Dua hari yang lalu, aku mendapat tugas dari temanku, dan baru selesai tadi pagi. Kupikir waktu itu kau tak ingin diganggu siapapun, itu sebabnya aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Lalu mengenai ponselku, itu terlindas mobil saat aku mengejar target. Alhasil, aku beli lagi yang baru, padahal aku pikir bisa menabung untuk uang sewa bulan depan."

Anehnya, mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Chanyeol tak membuat Baekhyun jengkel―seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Ia justru merasa lega karena pikiran buruknya tak terjadi. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol masih bisa berkicau panjang lebar, karena itu artinya pria bertelinga lebar itu baik-baik saja.

"Atas perkataan kasarku waktu itu, aku..minta maaf.." cicit Baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Jemarinya bermain satu sama lain, perpaduan antara gugup pasca berpelukan dan rasa bersalah yang masih bersarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Lagipula–"

"Tangan Hyung terluka?" Baekhyun menginterupsi ketika melihat beberapa luka lecet di punggung tangan Chanyeol. Refleks, ia meraih tangan pria tinggi itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Oh, ini? Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya lecet."

"Kenapa tak langsung diobati? Ini bisa infeksi, Hyung! Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan ambil kotak P3K."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh reaksi Baekhyun yang baginya tak biasa. Terhitung lima detik Chanyeol tercengang sebelum akhirnya berkedip dua kali, yang kemudian disusul dengan memindahkan atensinya pada sosok Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari kotak P3K di sudut ruangan. Pria tinggi itu semakin penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi perhatian begini? Sebegitu khawatirnyakah Baekhyun padanya?

"Tangan."

Chanyeol menurut saja dengan memberikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Detik-detik keheningan dalam Byun Florist itu kemudian diisi dengan Chanyeol yang memerhatikan aksi si mungil yang mengobati luka-lukanya. Ia begitu telaten, bahkan sesekali meniup luka Chanyeol agar tak terasa perih.

"Jangan menyepelekan luka kecil, Hyung. Sekalipun hanya lecet, tetap harus diobati."

Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Pria bersurai ebony itu bahkan sepertinya tak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun saking terlalu fokusnya pada rasa penasarannya. Well, Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik, namun mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol. Ia terenyuh―sungguh. Dan entah bagaimana, hal itu membuat perutnya serasa digelitiki kupu-kupu, yang mana merambat dan menghasilkan sebuah debaran halus dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa Hyung berhenti dari kepolisian? Padahal menjadi polisi jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi bounty hunter." ujar Baekhyun, tanpa menatap netra Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol termenung. Kilasan pekerjaan yang dulu diembannya satu persatu berseliweran dalam benaknya, dimulai dari hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai polisi sampai ke bagian paling menyakitkan dimana ia perang mulut dengan atasannya.

"Karena aku tak sepaham dengan mereka. Caraku berpikir, juga caraku bertindak, terlalu banyak perbedaan disana." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sebuah senyuman simpul tercetak di sudut bibirnya. "Kupikir hal itu tak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Dan menjadi bounty hunter adalah pilihan terbaik?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya aku masih nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku bisa menangkap kriminalis dengan caraku sendiri. Dan lagi, bayarannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan menjadi polisi, hehe~"

"Tapi menjadi bounty hunter jauh lebih beresiko, Hyung." Baekhyun mengelus perlahan tangan Chanyeol yang terluka. "Pekerjaan ini bisa mengancam nyawamu kapan saja. Apa Hyung tidak takut?"

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Menjadi bounty hunter berarti menangkap kriminalis sendirian dalam waktu tertentu, yang artinya segala cara harus dilakukan meskipun itu mengancam nyawamu sendiri. Tak aneh jika dari pekerjaan ini, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kekurangan lainnya dari pekerjaan ini adalah kau tak akan selalu mendapatkan tugas karena persaingan dengan bounty hunter lainnya cukup ketat. Bisa dikatakan, pekerjaan ini bergantung pada keberuntunganmu sendiri.

Namun anehnya, Chanyeol tak menyesal telah memilih pekerjaan ini.

"Well, itu memang benar. Tapi toh suatu saat nanti, kita akan kembali ke sisi Tuhan, bukan? Jadi, kupikir menjadi bounty hunter bukan hal yang perlu ditakuti."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sekeliling Hyung? Keluarga Hyung pasti khawatir'kan jika Hyung mengemban pekerjaan berbahaya seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengacak surai merah jambu Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal, Baek, dan aku juga tak punya sanak saudara. Jadi, kupikir tak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku akan mengkhawatirkan Hyung."

Sebagai catatan―tadi itu refleks, Baekhyun bahkan baru menyadarinya. Dan secepat itu pula, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena pipinya terlanjur dipenuhi rona kemerahan. Dalam hati, laki-laki mungil itu merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya.

"Kau curang, Baek." ucap Chanyeol lirih, tangannya tanpa bisa dikendalikan bergerak ke arah pipi Baekhyun. "Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, aku tak'kan bisa mengontrol perasaanku."

"Eh?" Detik ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, detik itu pula napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, tepatnya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Terkejut? Sangat malah. Bahkan untuk beberapa momen yang terasa seperti slow-motion itu, mata Baekhyun sulit berkedip. Namun anehnya, ia juga tak menolak ciuman itu.

Entah bagaimana, rasa manis di bibir Chanyeol terasa berbeda dari semua rasa manis yang pernah dirasakannya. Rasa manis ini membuatnya meleleh bak lelehan lava, pun menghasilkan deburan ombak yang saling berkejaran dalam dadanya. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun merasakannya. Terasa asing, namun ia menyukainya. Dan rasa manis inilah yang menuntunnya untuk memejamkan matanya, untuk membalas sapuan bibir Chanyeol.

Dan kejutan belum berakhir sampai disitu.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir di detik kesepuluh, dan netra Chanyeol bersirobok dengan netra Baekhyun, saat itulah Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Baek.."

"E–eh?"

"Aku tahu ini begitu tiba-tiba, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh." Dielusnya pipi Baekhyun yang merona, tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari obsidian si mungil. "Sudah lama aku mencintaimu, Baek.."

Baekhyun yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol, pun menjadi salah tingkah. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkontrol benar-benar tak membantunya berpikir jernih. Alhasil, si mungil tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Chanyeol yang paham situasi, menunjukkan sisi kedewasaannya dengan tersenyum maklum.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru memberikan jawaban." Chanyeol mengelus surai merah jambu si mungil Byun. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Mendengarnya, ada perasaan lega juga senang di hati Baekhyun, yang mana menghasilkan senyuman tipis yang terkesan malu-malu di sudut bibirnya. "A–aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih, Hyung.."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Baekhyunnie. Tapi sebelumnya," Chanyeol menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Aku harus mengabadikan wajah strawberry-mu dulu. Ayo senyum, Bunga Kecil-ku~"

CKREK! CKREK!

"AISH, YAK!"

 **THE END**

 **Saya apdet bareng sama author-author kesayangan kalian: mykareien, redapplee, baekbychuu, flameshine, railash61, amie leen, sayaka dini, dan hyurien92.**

 **Untuk Yu, happy birthday yaaa! Moga makin sukses Sehun-nya, makin cakep Sehun-nya, makin pengen gue ena-ena Sehun-nya /ini siapa yang ulang tahun?/ Thanks udah ngajakin apdet (meski dalam konteks pemaksaan), dan maaf gak bisa apdet FF baru buat ngerayain ultahmu. Lastly, mari kita nikahkan ChanBaek.**

 **PS. Saya kambek tanggal 30 Juni 2016 dengan FF berjudul Throb of the Hearts**

 **PSS. Bakal apdet dengan beberapa author kesayangan kalian lagi, ufufu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE WORDS ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Prompt: D.6.** **Tangga Darurat**

 **Summary:** **Bungkamnya Chanyeol bukan karena dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol cemburu, teramat cemburu malahan, pada kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, termasuk ketika dia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya di tangga darurat sekolah.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah~ lihat, Sehun dan Baekhyun memakai gantungan kunci yang sama!"

"Oh? Benar juga, kenapa aku baru sadar ya?"

"Manisnya~ mentang-mentang kalian pasangan favorit di sekolah, semua barangnya pun sama persis. Aigoo~ aku jadi iri!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol sontak terhenti karena ucapan beberapa siswa di kelas 2-A. Maniknya yang kelam melirik ke arah 'topik perbincangan', terpaku di sana dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Tepat di dalam kelas 2-A, tampak Sehun sedang mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun, sementara si mungil merona lucu dengan bibir mengerucut.

'Pasangan yang serasi', itulah yang orang-orang katakan mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun tak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, mereka hanya bersahabat karena rumah yang berdekatan dan keduanya terus berada di kelas yang sama sejak TK. Namun orang-orang seolah tak mau tahu kebenarannya, malah melanjutkan kalimat godaan pada Sehun dan Baekhyun layaknya rutinitas normal. Di mana pun dan kapan pun.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Kami semua mendukung lho!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar usul konyol Jongin. "Yak, mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan adikku sendiri? Kau mau aku dikatai 'incest'?"

"Yak, itu seharusnya kalimatku, Oh Sehun! Aku ini lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, tahu?!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun, membuat si jangkung meringis. Sementara teman-teman mereka kembali menggoda keduanya.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ia tak menyukainya. Chanyeol cemburu, teramat cemburu malahan, melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Meski dulu ia berteman dekat dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun, itu tak merubah fakta bahwa kini dirinya tak punya tempat di antara keduanya. Seolah terhalang oleh dinding tak kasat mata, Chanyeol hanya bisa menjauh, mengabaikan apa yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Karena persahabatan mereka adalah masa lalu.

Pada kenyataannya, Sehun dan Baekhyun akan terus bersama dan perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya di 2-D. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depan, menutup telinganya dengan headset, dan memutar keras-keras lagu yang selalu menemaninya di saat-saat menyebalkan seperti ini.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling Chanyeol benci. Ia selalu lupa membawa makanan dari rumah dan berjalan ke kantin adalah ide yang buruk karena Sehun dan Baekhyun selalu pergi ke sana bersama-sama. Alhasil, Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan tidur di dalam kelas atau menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan membaca komik di perpustakaan.

Kali ini, seperti biasa, Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan dengan mengambil jalan pintas melalui tangga darurat sekolah. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk keluar dari sana, tapi kemudian tak sengaja mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Sehun di balik pintu.

"Ayolah, Baek, kita pergi bersama! Teman-teman kita juga pasti ingin kau ikut. Ya? Ya?"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau, Sehun. Aku ada urusan lain sepulang sekolah."

"Pfft! Urusan lain, kau bilang? Paling-paling kau hanya akan melakukan _rutinitas_ mu, iya kan?" Intonasi Sehun terdengar menggoda Baekhyun. Samar-samar Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap di sana.

"A–aku tidak! Kau jangan sok tahu ya!"

"Eyy~ aku bukannya _sok tahu_ , Baekhyunnie~" Suara Sehun memelan, seperti sedang berbisik. "Aku _tahu_."

Berikutnya yang Chanyeol dengar adalah gelak tawa Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Gerutuannya yang lirih masih ada di balik pintu itu.

"Sialan. Kau pikir siapa dalang di balik munculnya perasaan ini, hah? Dasar tidak peka."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengoyak hati Chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal sempurna dan darahnya mendidih sampai ia bisa merasakan jantungnya menghentak kencang di dalam sana.

'Perasaan', katanya.

Dari intonasinya saja Chanyeol bisa membayangkan ekspresi macam apa yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini dan kepada siapa ucapan itu Baekhyun berikan. Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun.

" **Sial.** " Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Rasa sesak ini begitu menyiksanya.

CKLEK.

Satu yang Chanyeol tangkap ketika membuka pintu tangga darurat sekolah, adalah raut terkejut Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tergagap di tempatnya, bola matanya pun bergerak gelisah.

"C–Chanyeol? A–apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol langsung saja menarik Baekhyun ke dalam. Ia himpit tubuh mungil itu ke dinding, menahan kedua tangannya, dan menusuk maniknya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"C–Chanyeol-ah, a–ada apa?"

Lagi, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Yang dilakukannya justru memenjarakan Baekhyun dalam pandangan intens, tak peduli sekali pun wajah si mungil perlahan merona. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tak paham. Perasaannya begitu tak terkendali kini, ia terlampau cemburu pada Sehun, dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah membuat Baekhyun menatapnya—hanya dirinya. Berharap dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa menyadari perasaannya selama ini.

"C–Chan—"

"Aku cemburu."

"Apa?"

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapu permukaan bibir tipisnya. Dan itu bukan sekedar kecupan, melainkan ciuman manis yang intens. Setiap lumatannya terasa lembut, membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun meningkat per detiknya.

Ciuman itu memang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun entah kenapa, terasa begitu lama bagi Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak membalas atau menolaknya, ia terlalu terkejut. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berpegangan erat pada lengan Chanyeol agar kaki-kakinya yang terasa meleleh tak ambruk.

Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu, Baekhyun perlahan menautkan pandangannya pada obsidian si jangkung. Dengan napas memburu dan pipi merona sempurna, sorot matanya berkata 'kenapa kau melakukan itu?'. Namun bukannya sebuah jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan, Chanyeol justru meninggalkannya di sana begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata.

Lalu, Baekhyun sendiri? Ia melongo tak percaya di tempatnya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

.

.

"Kau menciumnya?! WOAH~ KEREN!"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya karena respon Jongdae barusan. Padahal ia sedang frustrasi, tapi bisa-bisanya laki-laki berwajah kotak itu bercanda.

"Aish, bukan 'keren', Kim Jongdae! Aku serius, cepat beri tahu aku pendapatmu!"

"Kau baru saja mendengarnya, Park. Dan pendapatku tidak berubah, yang kau yang lakukan itu adalah kemajuan besar. Kau harus melanjutkannya."

"AAARGH!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang mengerang frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak surai legamnya, Jongdae jadi ingin tertawa, meski sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Well, tentu saja Jongdae tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang kebingungan, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal betapa keren aksi nekat teman sebangkunya itu. Padahal selama ini yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan, tak disangka laki-laki jangkung itu bisa berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pusingkan, hah? Bukankah kau melakukannya agar Baekhyun menyadari perasaanmu?"

"Ya, tapi.." Chanyeol kembali teringat raut muka Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Aku rasa..ini tidak benar.."

"Maksudmu bagian di mana kau meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah kalian berciuman? Ya, itu memang buruk. Kau harus bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol melotot kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bicara empat mata dengannya setelah apa yang kulakukan? Itu akan sangat canggung!"

"Akan lebih canggung jika kau tidak cepat-cepat meluruskan semuanya. Kau tak ingin hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun memburuk hanya karena ini, kan? Jadi berhentilah merengek dan ajak Baekhyun bicara sepulang sekolah, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelahnya. Sepertinya Jongdae ada benarnya juga.

.

.

Sehun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Laki-laki mungil itu melamun terus dan matanya tampak sembab. Ia bahkan tak memerhatikan pelajaran selama dua puluh menit terakhir.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Ditanya begitu, Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. "Tidak kok."

"Sungguh?" Sehun ragu. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kantin tadi. "Kau pergi ke mana saat jam istirahat?" selidiknya lagi.

"Ke kelas."

Sehun tak tahu ada apa, tapi yang jelas ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari jawaban Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun diam di kelas selama jam istirahat, terlebih dengan mata sembab begitu. Sesuatu pasti terjadi—batin Sehun.

"Apa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mendengus keras. Ia sudah menduganya. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, Baek. Katakan apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol padamu sampai kau menangis begini?"

"Sungguh tidak ada, Sehun. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun berbohong, Sehun tahu itu. Namun mendengar suara Baekhyun yang agak bergetar, Sehun sadar bahwa ini bukan waktunya ia ikut campur. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus bicara empat mata untuk meluruskan masalah mereka.

"Seonsaengnim." Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsi Yoo Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. "Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan, boleh saya antar dia ke UKS?"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Diamlah." Sehun menyela Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau tidur di UKS daripada melamun tidak jelas di kelas. Ayo."

Baekhyun pun tak melawan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun bicara berdua. Ia sebenarnya belum siap, jantungnya bahkan tak bisa tenang semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, tapi otaknya terus menyuruhnya untuk tak mengulur waktu. Semakin lama ia diam, semakin buruk pula hubungannya dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Tapi tetap saja ini sulit. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Haruskah ia menghampiri Baekhyun langsung? Tapi apakah itu tidak terlihat aneh? Atau haruskah ia menunggu di depan kelasnya saja? Setelah itu, bagaimana caranya ia memulai pembicaraan itu? Apakah langsung ke intinya atau berbasa-basi dulu?

"Aish!" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bingung juga gugup. Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

" **Yak.** "

Suara Sehun di depan kelas 2-D lantas menghentikan ayunan kaki Chanyeol. Laki-laki berwajah datar itu tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah ransel, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Itu tas Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

"Dia sedang berada di UKS, sebaiknya kau saja yang mengantarnya pulang."

"UKS? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Chanyeol refleks. Raut mukanya tampak khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek sendiri saja?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Lagipula dia begitu karenamu, kan? Aku pergi."

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Perasaannya jadi tak keruan karena kejadian di tangga darurat sekolah kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Ia resah. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun sampai laki-laki mungil itu masuk UKS? Apa jangan-jangan secara tidak langsung ia telah menyakitinya?

"Baekhyun-ah.." Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Chanyeol pun tak membuang banyak waktu dan segera berlari menuju UKS di ujung koridor.

.

.

CKLEK.

Mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan terbuka ketika seseorang membuka pintu UKS dari luar. Diliriknya satu-satunya jam dinding di dalam ruangan beraroma obat itu. Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Itu artinya sekolah sudah bubar. Mungkinkah Sehun datang untuk mengantarkan ranselnya?

"Sehun-ah, itu kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar.

Penasaran, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian menoleh pada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam UKS barusan. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi sosok tinggi bersurai legam di hadapannya malah membuat lidahnya kelu untuk beberapa detik.

"Chan..yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Hm, ini aku, Baek.."

Baekhyun meremat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kala hentakan keras di balik rongga dadanya mendominasi dirinya. Suara bass itu. Sudah lama Baekhyun tak mendengar suara Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa..kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Kudengar dari Sehun, kau ada di sini." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang, lalu meletakkan ransel milik Baekhyun di atas nakas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

"A–aku baik." Baekhyun memilin selimutnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Chanyeol datang menemuinya di sana. "Tadi aku hanya merasa agak tidak enak badan, jadi Sehun mengantarku kemari."

"Oh.." Intonasi Chanyeol menurun. Lagi-lagi perasaan cemburu itu datang ke hatinya, namun dengan cepat ia mengesampingkannya. Pikirnya, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk cemburu, Sehun hanya melakukan hal yang dirasa benar. "Kau sudah baikan sekarang? Apa sudah kuat berjalan? Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh? T–tapi kan rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku?"

"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya kok."

Baekhyun terpaku dengan pipi merona ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya siap melompat keluar kapan saja saking bahagianya ia kini. Well, Chanyeol memang bukan seseorang yang terkenal, tapi tetap saja ini terasa seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Mimpi yang indah.

"B–baiklah." Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita pulang.."

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat kereta api yang ditumpanginya dengan Chanyeol mulai dipadati orang-orang. Posisi keduanya sama-sama berdiri, dengan Chanyeol berada di depan Baekhyun dan lengan bertumpu pada pintu kereta agar si mungil tidak terhimpit oleh orang-orang di belakang mereka.

Posisi ini memang tidak begitu nyaman dan sedikit canggung bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa mereka menyukainya. Sensasi ketika napas satu sama lain saling bertabrakkan, juga ketika ekor mata mereka saling curi pandang. Hal itu membuat jantung keduanya berdentum abnormal, tapi di saat bersamaan memberikan sengatan menyenangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menunduk pada Baekhyun.

"I–iya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba menatap balik Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tanganmu pegal?"

"Um.." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, menahan pegal yang mulai menyerang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tidak perlu khawatir. Yang penting kau tidak terhimpit."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena perkataan dan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ah, lama-lama Baekhyun bisa semakin luluh kalau Chanyeol selembut ini.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu, padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan sakit?"

Termangu sesaat, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian di tangga darurat sekolah ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun sadar itu bukan sekedar ciuman. Ada _sesuatu_ di sana, Baekhyun hanya takut untuk berharap. Ingin sekali ia menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, hanya untuk memastikan. Mungkinkah sekarang waktu yang tepat?

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"A–aku ingin bertanya tentang yang tadi siang." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Kenapa kau..tiba-tiba..m–mencium..ku?"

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Suasana di dalam kereta itu memang cukup riuh, namun bagi Baekhyun ini seperti kesunyian yang canggung. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol saat ini. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca dan ini membuatnya sangat gugup.

Sampai ke titik di mana keduanya cukup lama terdiam, hati Baekhyun pun kian gelisah. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia takut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Khawatir jika ternyata hanya dirinya yang terlalu berharap.

"Karena aku cemburu pada Sehun."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkedip bingung. Ia tak mengerti. "Sehun? Kenapa?"

Lagi, Chanyeol terdiam. Tetapi kali ini tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu seberapa sering aku mendengar orang-orang menyebut kalian 'pasangan yang serasi' dan berujung dengan menyuruh kalian untuk pacaran?" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar. Baekhyun masih menunggunya melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Hentakan di balik rongga dadanya menggila karena keheningan ini. Ia tak mau langsung menyimpulkan, ia harus mendengar _nya_ sendiri dari mulut Chanyeol.

Harus.

"Aku melihatmu sebagai laki-laki, Baek." Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun, menatapnya lembut dengan sorot memuja. "Aku sadar aku tak lagi ingin menyebutmu 'teman' semenjak jantungku berdetak cepat untukmu. Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Baek.." Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, sampai rasanya aku kesulitan bernapas.."

Dan itu dia.

Kata-kata di ujung di lidah yang Baekhyun harapkan dari Chanyeol, si jangkung bersurai legam yang juga selama ini tak lagi ia lihat sebagai teman, melainkan sebagai orang yang ia sukai.

Akhirnya perasaannya bersambut.

"Maaf jika perasaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku hanya—"

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak terhenti ketika Baekhyun tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya. Laki-laki mungil itu memeluknya erat, membaurkan dentuman jantungnya dengan jantung Chanyeol yang sama menggila.

"Baek..hyun?" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung.

"Jika ada hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman, itu adalah status kita sebagai teman."

"A–apa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yeol.." Baekhyun mendongak perlahan. Pipinya penuh dengan rona kemerahan. "Sudah lama aku memiliki perasaan ini untukmu.."

Chanyeol menganga kecil, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "S–sungguh, Baek? Kau tidak sedang—"

CUP!

Baekhyun kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. Tetapi secepat itu pula, laki-laki mungil itu menunduk dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"A–apa seorang teman akan melakukan _itu_ pada temannya?"

Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang itu, bibir Chanyeol pun tak elak membentangkan senyuman lebar. Mendapati perasaannya disambut oleh orang yang disukainya, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Teramat sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti dibawa melambung ke langit dan disambut manis oleh pelangi yang cantik.

Dan pelangi itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita pacaran?"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol, jengkel karena si jangkung melemparkan pertanyaan memalukan. "K–kenapa kau masih bertanya, bodoh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Baekhyun, mendekap si mungil sama erat. "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi yang pasti, aku akan menjaga perasaan kita agar tak berkurang setiap harinya.."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Hatinya seketika menghangat. "Hm, aku percaya padamu, Chanyeollie.."

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka terlarut dalam dunia masing-masing, di mana tak ada kecanggungan dan hanya menyisakan perasaan menggelitik di perut bagai dikerubungi ribuan kupu-kupu—perasaan yang selalu mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

Nyaman, menyenangkan, juga mendebarkan.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini mereka seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan, padahal satu sama lain memiliki perasaan yang sama. Konyol—memang, ketika kata-kata di ujung lidah belum bertemu waktu yang tepat, semuanya terasa serba sulit. Namun ketika momentum itu datang, euforianya juga benar-benar luar biasa.

Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Omong-omong," Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, kau tahu, aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun karena telah memberitahuku tentang keadaanmu sebelumnya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, aku juga harus waspada padanya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Waspada kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya bergerak ke samping telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik di sana, "Aku ini seorang pencemburu. Instingku bergerak cepat jika ada yang terlalu dekat denganmu, Baekhyunnie."

Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun merona hebat dan Sehun bersin-bersin cukup keras di tempat lain.

 **THE END**


End file.
